Dome of Heaven: Hideki
by Tiian
Summary: Visitors arrive at the Aoiya and suddenly Misao starts hearing voices. She leaves to find answers only to discover that she doesn't even know the questions. AU, no romances
1. Chapter 1: Visitors

Dome of heaven  
  
By: Tiian  
Disclaimer: I own only the story, not characters from RK.  
Authors words: Misao is 17 years old. Good luck. To me that is.  
  
  
"Talking"  
*Thinking*  
  
  
  
When the sun had risen, had the sky been clear blue without even a trace of clouds. But when the evening was closing, black clouds covered the sky and thunder could be heard coming closer. And with that storm came two strangers.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
Visitors  
  
  
  
Aoiya had been quit quiet lately, nearly no visitors, but the situation had changed suddenly couple of days ago. Aoiya had been full of people and every person had to do their part to keep everything under control. Even Aoshi had been dragged from the temple to help them.  
  
Kuro and Shiro had been almost clued to the kitchen, Okon and Omasu to the customers. Misao cleaned floors, washed laundry and helped in kitchen if it proved to be necessary. Okina welcomed new customers and said goodbye to the leaving ones. Aoshi's job was to take care of complaints, which were surprisingly rare, and help where he was needed. He also did the shopping.  
  
The whole Kyoto seemed to be packed full with people who wanted to see the visit of very important people from other lands who gathered, surprisingly, in Kyoto. Every guest in the Aoiya spoke about the upcoming event, so they always knew the latest news and wildest rumours.   
  
When the sun was hidden behind a thick layer of black clouds, people swarmed inside Aoiya, everyone wanting to eat at the same time. Now only Okon and Omasu were not in kitchen, everyone else were there making food as soon as they could. People talked, yelled, argued and whispered to each other so loudly inside their rooms that no one heard when the first lightning hit down from the sky followed with a low rumble. No one noticed that it had started to rain, before two persons run inside the Aoiya. Wet from head to toe.  
  
A woman with a long black hair tied at her neck, wearing a pair of very dark green pants and a black, probably loose when dry, shirt which at the moment cling to her skin, just like her pants. Her eyes were deep green, surrounded by very black and long lashes. Her lips were sensual and quite red, like she would have just been kissed. She was about 165 cm tall.  
  
A man with just as black but short hair, deep blue eyes and a strong nose. He wore a pair of black pants and a black shirt, which revealed his strong build. He was about 175 cm.  
They both had scarf's around their neck, the woman's was green and the mans black. They both also had strange black robes with a hood hanging in their arms. The robes had been cut all the way from neck till down from the middle.   
  
All together they had not dressed themselves like traditional Japanese persons would have. They had many Japanese characteristics in them, though.  
  
Aoshi was the first to notice them as he stepped outside of the kitchen with his hand full of warm food. He turned and spoke loudly to Okina in the kitchen. "Okina. We have new quests." He nodded to the couple and turned to deliver the food.  
  
Soon after he was out of the couple's eyes the door to the kitchen opened and Misao stepped out. Her hair was pointing in every direction; the sweat was running down her face. She had her usual clothes plus a dirty apron. She was a mess, but her eyes twinkled energy and friendliness, her stance showed of no tiredness and she smiled happily.   
  
"Welcome to Aoiya! I am Misao." Misao smiled to them.  
The strange couple looked at each other amazed. Their eyes were wide. Then they turned to look at Misao again. They were silent for a moment and just stared at Misao with strange look in their eyes.   
  
"Ummm... May I help you in any way?" Misao asked to fill the silence. The couple seemed to shake of whatever trance they were in and smiled at Misao.   
  
The woman was first to open her mouth and speak.  
"I am Senritsu and this is my husband Kei. We came hoping to get a room. We are very sorry for the way we acted. You just look so much like... a person that was very important to... us. Seeing you was like seeing her again", she laughed and continued. "But there is no way you could be her. She died about 15 years ago. We are very sorry."  
  
Misao laughed too. "No problems. And you're lucky. Now is a rather busy season and almost every inn and hotel in Kyoto is full, but we've got one room left. I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room..." When the couple shook their heads, she continued. "Come, this way." Misao turned and started to walk towards stairs left from her. The couple followed her silently.   
  
Misao was in the middle of the stairs when she heard something. It was different from the sounds that surrounded her, in a way it seemed to dim other sounds and she heard only that voice full of motherly warmth and security,   
¨There is no other way she could look so much like Sora, our heaven. Sky may bless her soul. And this little ones also.¨  
  
Misao turned to the couple walking behind her. "Did you say something?" They looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, we said nothing." Misao only shrugged and turned, and doing so, missed the look Senritsu and Kei gave to each other before continuing to follow her.   
  
Misao led them to the middle of the hallway and opened the door on the right. "Here, this is your room. It is not much, but I hope it is enough." The woman, Senritsu, looked inside. She smiled. "This is perfect compared to the others that have been offered to us."  
  
Misao returned her smile. "If there is anything you need, feel free to ask. Anyone will help you. Just say that you are staying here."  
  
Both the man and the woman bowed to her. "We'll dry up and come down then later." This time it was the man that talked. He had a pleasant voice. If Senritsu was mother, he was father.   
  
Misao bowed to them and hurried downstairs to help others. She missed the looks on their new visitors faces as they stared at her retreating back. "There is no mistake. I am sure of it." Senritsu spoke silently. Her husband stayed quiet.   
  
Misao hurried back to the kitchen. She was not the best cook possible, but she helped in other ways. She threw her hair out of her sweaty face. She reached the kitchen soon and accidentally pumped into Aoshi as she was coming out. She felt herself blush. *Great. This is just what I needed.* She smiled awkwardly, said she was sorry and quickly walked past him into the kitchen where she was safe from his everything seeing eyes.  
  
Then back to work.   
  
She saw the tired looks on all of their faces. They simply took all of this wrong way. To her this was a practise. Balancing a tray, chopping vegetables, everything was good for something. She weaved her way trough the room to the table she had occupied earlier. She sat down and got back to work. She had lots of vegetables in front of her and a knife. "So it is chopping now." Her job changed all the time.  
  
Misao took a quick glance of the room before beginning. There were at least ten extra-people working at the moment.  
  
Two carrots down, eighteen to go.  
  
She didn't have to really pay so much attention on what she was doing. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Usually on Aoshi, but now they were on the strange couple.  
  
Six down, fourteen to go.  
  
She was sure that she had heard something. A voice that sounded just like Senritsu, did saying weird things. She swept sweat from her face and then continued.  
  
Ten down, ten to go. Half done.  
  
Misao smiled, enough thinking. The speed of her hand increased and it took her practically no time to finish this little assignment. And onto the next.  
  
  
  
It was past midnight when she was getting tired. She had risen with the sun to work and had worked till this moment. She had a right to be tired.   
  
She walked in the upstairs corridor with a tray full of food well balanced in her arms. It was rather heavy. Had it been that morning, she wouldn't have even felt it, but now it really weighted something. And that something was a lot. She reached the room in the end of the corridor, knelt and knocked.  
  
A man opened the door. He was almost as tall as Aoshi and he had long, brown hair and very muscular build. He also stinked of sake. She saw two men behind him, both as muscular as the first and at least ten sake bottles. Probably empty.  
  
"That took long. Hear me girl, lo--ong time." he sounded drunken as well. He had a annoyed look on his face. Misao wanted nothing more than just throw the food at the man, but restrained herself, with effort. She stood up and took the tray. Then she offered it to the man. He took it, turned around and threw the door closed without any words of thanks.   
  
Misao counted to ten and when it didn't help, she tried twenty. Fifty was the point when she turned and walked away, her hands clenched into tight fists. She would have loved to take one good swing at the man.  
  
Misao yawned and stretched her hands. It had been a tiring day and tomorrow would be another one just as tiring. Misao was just about to walk back down to tell anyone in charge that she would go to sleep when she heard a whispering sound. It was sourceless and gone in a moment. Misao couldn't help but look at the door to her left. It was the room she had given to the strangers.   
  
This time the sound was only her imagination. She was sure of it.  
  
She yawned again continuing walking, it really was time to go to sleep. Heck, she started to hear things already.   
  
  
End of chapter 1.  
TBC in chapter 2.   
  
Sorry about the short chapter. When things start to happen, the chapters will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2: The bath to clean the body

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
Dome of Heaven  
  
"Talking"  
¨Talking¨  
*Thinking*  
  
  
Chapter 2: The bath to clean the body  
  
  
  
Tragedienne of heavens  
Watching the eyes of the night  
Sailing the virgin oceans  
A planetride for the Mother and Child  
  
Nightwish - Stargazers  
from album Oceanborn  
  
  
  
Misao woke up with the sun, again. It had been her habit for a long time and it seemed that not even hard day of work would change it. She rose into a sitting position.   
  
She had had a strange dream. In the dream she had flown in the sky among the clouds and the people walking on the ground had seemed so distant. She had landed near a lake and in the reflection she had looked older. She had grown into a woman. The strangest thing was that their new visitors had also been there, looking at her from the water...  
  
Maybe it was thanks to that dream that she was in a good mood even though she hadn't had a proper time to sleep and she had little bit sore muscles. Misao jumped up like a spring and dressed quickly. She was awake anyways so why not give a hand to others. She looked at her braid. It was half undone already. She would have to rebred it soon.  
  
She stepped out of her room to the corridor and closed her door behind her. She would need a bath soon. She had sweated more than enough already yesterday and more was to come today. Aoiya was still in the waking up state so it was rather quiet. She didn't pay any attention to the voices that she heard at the back of her head. Just noise.  
  
She walked downstairs and brushed her hair away from her face. She would have to cut it soon, it was getting too long. She was at the end of the stairs when she encountered Omasu. She smiled at Misao. "Don't worry about today. Aoshi-san went to the town earlier and got more people here. We won't be as busy as yesterday."   
  
Misao nodded and sighed in relief. "What can I do? I am up so I may as well help you guys and do my share."   
  
Omasu laughed. "Go to the kitchen. I am sure they will come up with something." Misao nodded and run off, leaving Omasu to shook her head. "Where does she get that energy from?" And she continued walking.  
  
Misao reached the kitchen soon. Unlike rest of the inn, it was rather loud there so once again she didn't pay any attention to the voices that she heard at the back of her head. Just noise.  
  
Five new women working in the kitchen, Misao had never seen them. Okon was giving instructions to one of them and Misao walked there. She heard only few words before other strange words broke trough.   
  
¨That's your best plan, my love?¨   
  
It was Kei's voice! Misao looked around but didn't see him anywhere. She frowned. Was she really hearing things now?  
  
"Misao."  
  
She turned around startled to face Aoshi. He looked gorgeous, as always. His blue eyes turned her heart upside down, as always. He was wearing his ninja-uniform with slight changes.  
  
"Yes?" she answered with a smile. Somehow seeing him always made her smile.  
"In the second floor a woman wants water. I believe it was you that showed them their room. A married couple, arrived yesterday." After seeing Misao nod, he continued his errands.  
  
Misao watched him move away. She missed something she had never had, him. She shook her head and then she heard it again.  
  
¨Are you sure?¨  
  
The same bodiless voice that still belonged to someone. Kei. And yesterday it had been Senritsu. What was with that couple? And now she had to go to them, voluntarily. Throwing her braid to her back, Misao walked to get a pitcher for the water. She knew her way around the kitchen, so it didn't take long before she was walking upstairs to meet the strange couple again.   
  
Misao was sure that it was their voices she kept hearing, but why? Did others hear them? She didn't really want to ask anyone, because it was just too weird. She walked the stairs slowly, staring at the floor. Aoiya was all the time getting noisier, so why did she hear their voices so clearly even thought they were far away.  
  
She raised her eyes from the floor. *Well, I am _not_ going to ask it from them. That's for sure.* She walked nervously to their door and taking a deep breath she knocked. She heard steps from inside and then the door opened. Senritsu stood there before her. She smiled gently. "What?"  
  
"Umm, I brought your water." Misao smiled back. She wanted go away from her as soon as possible, before something weird would happen again.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much! I was so thirsty." She said looking delighted. She smiled and took the pitcher and cups from Misao. For a brief moment their hands touched and Misao had a flash from her dream again. She was flying through the air again and joy filled her heart. Then the next moment she was again just standing in their doorway, feeling really strange. Senritsu looked at Misao eyes wide.  
  
"What-?" Then she shook her head and smiled again. "Thank you, Misao." Then she hurried inside and closed the door. Misao shook her head also and tried to calm her breathing. *What was that just now? I saw my dream? She... saw it also?* Misao hurried away before anything else weird would happen again.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
¨She was flying! I tell you! I saw it. And the way she looked at me, I am sure she saw it also.¨ Senritsu drank some of her water. Then she looked at her husband again. ¨There are no doubts! It must be her!¨  
  
Kei shook his head and spoke mouth closed. ¨And what proofs do we have?¨ He looked at his wife and again he understood how fortunate he was that she had chosen him and taken him to her home. Senritsu was beautiful, smart and gentle yet wild woman. Gentle yet wild was a perfect way to describe her kinds. He was ready to believe her in this matter, but he had to make sure that she wouldn't make a mistake.  
  
Senritsu looked at him with a bored look on her face. ¨She heard me yesterday, isn't that proof enough?¨ Her husband shook his head and that annoyed Senritsu. She knew she was right about this. ¨All right then! I'll dig something up.¨  
  
Then her husband smiled to her and she was lost in his smile. There were reasons why she had married Kei and his smile was one of them. If she wouldn't have been sitting already, she would be now. Her knees felt weak. ¨That's unfair!¨  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
¨All right then! I'll dig something up.¨  
¨That's unfair!¨  
  
*So it is Senritsu this time.* Misao was sitting in her room. It was hard to breath and to get air. She had felt weak in the hallway and not wanting to pass out there she had went to her room. She hadn't fainted, but she felt close to it. So many things swirled around in her head. The dream repeated itself again and again. And sometimes she also heard the couple talk. They messed her head up and she could do nothing to stop them from doing so.  
  
Suddenly the pressure got easier and she could breathe again. What was that? She rose to her feet, feeling all right again. She could only hope that the couple would leave soon. All she could do was to avoid them until they were gone.  
  
Misao returned to the kitchen. Next time they needed something she would ask someone else to take care of them and their food.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Even though they had extra-extra help today, it was still a busy day and Misao run around like crazy. She wanted to do something so that she wouldn't have time to think about the craziness of all that had happened. She felt others looking at her worriedly and she smiled to them. That way she tried to convince them that she was all right and everything was fine.  
  
Her tactic of being busy succeeded. She didn't hear any disturbing voices during the day. She sighed in relief, they really made her question her sanity.  
  
It was already late in the evening when Okon ordered her to take a bath. Misao agreed without a fight. She knew that she was beyond dirty already. On the other hand she feared that the voices would come back. So she countered them with Aoshi. When she thought about him, her head was so full that there was no room for some stupid voices.  
  
She was already blushing when she reached the bathhouse. Her cheeks were burning, her thoughts had taken an unexpected turn. They were still on Aoshi, on what she would do if he...  
Misao shook her head and didn't notice Senritsu who was standing not far from her looking at Misao.  
  
The hot air blew on Misao as she opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. It was a small space where one left their clothes and towel. Misao did so. She stripped off her dirty clothes and opened her hair. Black strands reached easily her bottom, but they weren't in that good shape. Holding them tied all the time did that. Now also when Misao combed it, she felt as if half of her hair would have fallen of. Many times Misao had wanted to just cut them all of. That would solve her problems, but she didn't really want to do so. She had had a braid as long as she could remember and cutting it felt wrong, like cutting a part of herself.  
  
She sighed, gathering all of her hair at her neck and leaving it there. It cascaded freely down her back. Misao stepped forward and knelt on the floor. There was a bucket full of cold water on the floor. Misao took it and threw it over her head. She shivered as the cold water caressed her skin. After shaking her head she moved into the hot water.   
  
*Aaahh...* It felt great. To relax in the warmth and allow it to sooth her muscles and skin. Her hair flowed all over her in the water. Misao closed her eyes. *This is heaven.*  
  
¨I don't think so, Misao. Heaven is far away from here.¨  
  
Misao froze. Senritsu? She looked around and saw her. Without her noticing she had entered the bathhouse after her. Some ninja she was when she had been unable to notice her. She just stood there, unmoving, only ten foots away from Misao.   
¨You can hear me. I know you can.¨ Her mouth didn't open or move and still Misao heard her.   
  
"What are you?" Misao rose to stand in the water forgetting that she had only her hair covering her body. She looked at Senritsu who just stood still. She was wearing the same green clothes Misao had seen on her earlier. She looked like a human, but if she could speak without opening her mouth that meant that she wasn't. Or she was some sort of super-human with unnatural skills.  
  
Senritsu smiled gently. "I am a little different from humans, but so are you. You can hear me and humans can't. You are the same as me." This time she spoke normally using her mouth.   
  
"Ridiculous! I am human!" Misao shook in anger and fear. *Was she some kind of freak?*  
  
"Freak? Do I look like a freak?" Senritsu looked at her angrily her green eyes blazing. She tapped the floor angrily with her foot. "We are different from humans, but not freaks. We are superior to humans, for Sky's sake." She gritted her teeth.  
  
Misao looked at her and then shook her head. "No, I am not.. I mean I am a human being! I don't know what you are, but-"  
  
"Would it help?" Senritsu interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" What was she talking about? Misao was lost.  
  
Senritsu smiled at her. "Seeing what I am? What separates us from humans?" She cocked her head. "Maybe it would, but I cannot tell you or show you here." She shook her head in regret. "Misao, please relax. I am not going to harm you in any way."  
  
"Who are you?" Misao shook with fear and cold. The water was warm and her skin had gotten used to such warmth. Now bare to the colder air, she shivered.  
  
Senritsu smiled. "My name is, as I told before, Senritsu. I have no last name. Kei is my husband. He once had a last name but no longer it is necessary. Sit down."  
  
And Misao sat. The water was warm but it didn't feel like heaven now.  
  
Senritsu continued. "Long time ago we lived, I mean the people like me, among humans. We helped them in every way we could. We knew nothing of fighting or weapons, but more about cures and farming. We were happy doing what we were meant to do. We enjoyed helping everyone we saw. Then there was a war among two very powerful man. We did not pick any side, we just helped everyone we saw. The leaders made then an alliance. Against us. We, who had done nothing, became the ones to suffer. Most of us were mercilessly slaughtered and the ones who amazingly survived found a new home elsewhere. But that event will forever stay in our hearts." Senritsu raised her hand to her heart.  
  
Misao stayed silent. The pain in her voice when she had told this story was in the air as well as on her face.  
  
Senritsu sighed and looked at Misao. "I believe that you are one of us. There are only few things that separate us from humans and that's what I also am. Just a little different, special. Please, turn around. If you do not bear the another mark as well, I'll leave you alone. Both me and Kei will leave and never return here."  
  
Misao gulped. "And if there is a mark? Then what?" She was scared, but she didn't know the reason.   
  
Senritsu smiled. "If you indeed do bear the other mark, please come with us when we leave. We'll take you to a place we live in now. We won't force you to stay, we'll just confirm my suspicions. Then you can decide, will you stay there or return here. Is this a deal?"   
  
Misao was scared of what she might find. If she found this another mysterious mark, what happened to her? Where would they go? Would she turn out to be something awful...?  
  
But beyond fear, Misao was curious. She wanted know if she was like this woman before her. She wanted to know if she was important, special. And she wanted to find out if there was truth behind this woman's story.  
  
These two emotions fought until curiosity won. Misao nodded.  
  
Senritsu smiled. "Turn around."  
  
With her heart pounding wildly in her chest, Misao turned and wiped her hair to her front. Then she stood up. She heard Senritsu gasp. Was there a mark she could see? Or was there not? Misao didn't know what was the answer she wanted to hear.  
  
She felt Senritsu touch her back and shivered. Omasu had once told her that she had two big scars on her back, but no one knew where they were from. Only her parents knew and they were both dead.  
  
Misao felt Senritsu move her hand along her back, along her scars.   
¨Who could have done this? This is awful. But now I am sure that she is one of us. These scars... under them, I can feel it. The remains...¨  
  
Misao closed her eyes tightly as Senritsu's voice echoed in her head. So it was yes then. "When will we leave?" Since she had promised, she would follow them. Misao was not a person to ponder long, she acted. Out of love, out of hate. Out of curiousity and out of honour.  
  
Senritsu didn't seem surprised. Misao turned to face her and they stared each other seriously. "Tomorrow. In the morning." Senritsu finally said. Misao nodded and sank into the water. Senritsu bowed deeply and left leaving Misao to think about this current mess she had gotten herself into. She really couldn't tell others about this.  
  
Misao sighed. Her day was ruined. Her week was ruined and maybe her whole life was ruined. But she had made a deal and she would keep her word. So tomorrow she would leave with them to face the unknown.  
  
Misao sank further into the water.  
  
  
End of chapter 2.  
Continued in chapter 3.  
  
  
I have a feeling that the chapters will be short in this fic... Well, this is my write-only-when-you-have-time-to-spare-and-no-inspiration fic. So I don't really put my all to this, yet at least.  
This moves fast, I know. I want to get forward, soon. As you may have guessed, I do not pour all my emotions and energy to this. I still like writing this though.  
  
Tiian 


	3. Chapter 3: Travelling in the air

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
Dome of Heaven  
  
"Talking"  
¨Talking¨  
*Thinking*  
  
Chapter 3. Travelling in the air  
  
  
We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
Mountains floating by  
  
Nightwish (cover) - Walking in the air  
From album Oceanborn  
  
  
  
Misao woke up and smiled. Sun had yet to rise and she could almost sense that this would be a beautiful day. Yes, it would be a busy day, but nice and warm nevertheless. What would she do? Others probably still needed her help. Chopping vegetables and serving people was not her favourite thing to do, but she could manage.  
  
Something bothered her. There was something she had to take care of, but she could not remember. She sat up and watched around her room, suddenly noticing her already backed bags.  
  
She remembered now. She had made an agreement with Senritsu. To discover the truth of her origins. Whether or not she was something Senritsu seemed to believe she was. The truth was that Misao knew hardly anything of her family. She knew that her parents and grandparents were dead, killed in the war, but that was all. She didn't know if she had aunts or uncles or cousins. She had asked, but nothing had been told. It was a subject avoided by one and all. If Senritsu was correct, then it would most probably shake up her world.  
  
Misao hadn't seen either them after getting from the bath and walking into her room to rest and think. Think what? She would leave with some strangers that claimed that she was not a human in the words fullest sense. That she was actually something else, like they were. But what? That was something Senritsu had failed to tell her.  
  
Misao stood up, suddenly feeling very tired. She didn't want to leave and what could she say to others?  
  
"Good morning. Sorry, but I have to leave to discover if I am human or not. See you later. Bye."  
  
*Yeah, right.*   
  
But she couldn't just disappear. She could not explain or tell lie to them. She would have to leave a note.   
  
Misao had done so few times in the past when she had been following Aoshi and trying to find him. Then they had known and understood her reasons but now they would not. She couldn't say that she would go to Tokyo because the truth about that was way too easy to find. And then they would all worry.   
  
*Maybe they should worry. I must be losing my sanity. Agreeing to leave like that. Curse my curiosity!*   
  
Misao walked to the only table in her room and took a piece of paper. Hastily she wrote down few lines.  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
I am really sorry for leaving you to handle the rush time, but I had to leave. Something came up. I'll be back, soon hopefully.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
  
She thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything more to say. They would be so mad at her for leaving no matter what she said. She changed her clothes to her normal Kyoto combination. If the others would see her dressed in her battle gear, they would become suspicious.   
All the time she only thought just how stupid she was. Agreeing to leave with them, why the hell had she done so?   
  
*I should have just ignored them, all the voices, Senritsu's words yesterday, everything. Then I would have been able to continue living like I have till this day!*  
  
But in truth Misao had been a little bored. She always wanted action to her life, something to do. The peaceful life at the Aoiya just didn't fit her. She wanted to move and travel, discover new things. Unfortunately that desire had led her to this situation. She wanted to deny that she had ever heard any voices, but it was not a part of her nature and now she honestly wanted to know what it was that made her hear them. Besides, Senritsu had promised that if she wanted she would be allowed to leave even if she was right. But Misao had this strange feeling that if the answer would be yes, she would not want to leave...  
  
The knock from the door interrupted her thoughts. She hid her note under her futon, not wanting others to see it yet. "Coming." She yelled to whoever was behind the door before rising to walk to the door.   
  
She laid her hand on her door to open it and suddenly she knew who was behind it. Misao was not familiar with ki so she shouldn't have had any way of knowing who it was. But she did know. She felt it, deep inside of her heart. Strength. Comfort. Support. Wish to protect, to help embodied.  
  
It was Senritsu.  
  
Misao bit her lip and pulled the door open. There was no turning back now. She had promised and she would keep that promise.   
  
Senritsu stood there, dressed and with all of her belongings and Kei. He stood behind Senritsu and Misao could feel his eyes on her. His expression revealed nothing, though. Senritsu cocked her head. ¨Are you ready? We have already paid for our visit.¨  
  
Misao just couldn't get used to hearing her speak directly to her head. "Would you stop that?" Misao said, almost angrily. Anger that came from being a little afraid of the final answer. Senritsu blinked and opened her mouth to speak when Kei laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Senritsu closed her mouth, but gave Kei a strange look.  
  
Misao turned and simply took her stuff. She handed the bag to Kei. "I am not going to tell others that I am leaving. This bag is yours for now, not mine. I don't want to rise their suspicions for I am just going to leave a note. For now, I am just escorting you to... somewhere." She raised her eyebrow.  
  
Kei nodded and spoke with a soft smile on his lips. "The closest forest is fine. Far from city if possible."  
  
"Okay." Misao said but inside she frowned. Forest? Why did they want to go to a forest? She sighed. *This is some mess I have gotten myself into, but since it unavoidable now, I might as well make the best out of it.*  
  
"Well, shall we go then?" Kei asked and Misao nodded. After giving a final look to her room, Misao shut the door and walked downstairs with Kei and Senritsu following her without saying a word.   
  
Once again she was leaving her home. First it was to find Aoshi, second was to take Tomoe's diary to Tokyo. The journeys had always been hard and painful, but the results were always happy in the end. Hopefully, it would be so now also.  
They were already at the door when Misao heard Okon calling her.   
  
"Wait here. I'll be back soon." She left Senritsu and Kei to the door and headed towards the voice. Okon met her in the half a way. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
Misao hated lying, but she really didn't have a choice. She didn't know where she was going, not yet anyway. "Senritsu and Kei asked me to guide them out of the city and I agreed. It may take some time."  
  
Okon smiled. "Alright. I have things for you to do after you return." Then she turned and walked to the kitchen leaving Misao there to stand still. "I am sorry." She murmured quietly, turned and with Kei and Senritsu behind her, she exited the Aoiya somehow knowing that she would not be back soon. If ever.  
  
They walked in silence, Misao leading them towards the mountain forest where Hiko Seijurou lived. Occasionally Misao heard whispers in her head and so knew that Senritsu and Kei were talking, but couldn't nor wanted to hear them. She had her own thoughts to keep her company, she didn't need others as well.  
  
The forest was dark even though the sun lightened the sky. Misao chose the path that lead to Hiko's house, meaning to change it before they reached him. They had been walking for half an hour in the forest when Kei stopped. "I think this is enough."  
  
Senritsu nodded. "Yes, but we shouldn't be on this path. Let's go deeper to the forest. No one will see us there."  
  
"True, but then it is harder to take off." Kei said, not being so comfortable with the situation as Senritsu seemed to be.  
  
"Not really, we just have to find some kind of a clearing. Let's search!" Senritsu smiled and waved her hand in the air like a child. "Kei, you go ummm... There!" She pointed to her left. Kei only nodded and disappeared to the shadows of the forest. He was used to the fact that his wife had her strange times.  
  
"Misao. Would you mind going to that way while I'll search the opposite direction?" Now she pointed somewhere ahead of her.  
  
Misao nodded, turned and was about to leave when she understood that Senritsu had not told her what she was to look for. "What am I supposed search for?"  
  
Senritsu blinked and looked a little sheepish. "Some kind of a square where there is some space. We'll need it."  
  
"What for?" Misao frowned.  
  
Senritsu smiled. "Just look for it. If you find one, tell me or Kei so."  
  
"Tell you how? By yelling? If we are far apart, I don't think you will hear me."  
  
Senritsu blinked and shook her head. "No, no. All you need to do is think about him or me and then tell it to us. In your head, I mean."  
  
¨I found something. Come and see. I think this should work just fine.¨ Senritsu turned automatically to the direction where Kei was and took a hold of Misao's hand. ¨Alright, love.¨  
  
"Hey! Where are we going?" Misao complained. She hated being left into the shadow. Everyone seemed to do so and she hated it.  
  
"Kei found a clearing for us." Senritsu said and pulled Misao forward.  
  
"Huh? How do you---" Misao started before she realized that she already knew. "Never mind." She blushed a little. This was embarrassing. Senritsu only smiled.  
  
They walked for few minutes before the forest suddenly cleared out. They were standing in a clearing and Kei walked to them. "This should work just fine." He said and Senritsu nodded. Then she turned to Misao with a serious expression.  
  
"Listen now Misao." She started with a serious voice. "As you already know, we differ from humans. The difference is that while humans where meant to live on the surface of the Earth, we were created to live in the air. Our bodies are made to sustain the wind, coldness and speed we can reach. We are like... human-birds."  
  
And she stepped one step back and closed her eyes.   
  
Misao just stared at her disbelieving. This was ridiculous. She was just about say it to her when something happened. Senritsu's clothing moved a little and then more. It tightened in her front being pulled back. Misao saw something black appear behind her and started.  
  
Wings started to grow from Senritsu's back. They grew bigger and bigger until both of them were as tall as she was. Every feather was raven black. Misao looked at the scene before her with wide eyes, this was not possible.  
  
Senritsu opened her eyes and smiled at Misao who kept shaking her head. "That's not.. possible."  
  
"Yes it is. To me and Kei now and to you in the future if I am correct and you are one of us. We are race that humans have already forgotten. Ancient stories tell about us, but none believes them anymore."  
  
She pulled her scarf and covered half of her face with it and Misao saw Kei do the same. Then she gave one to Misao. "It's cold up in the air. Take this and do as we did." Misao took the scarf and Senritsu helped her to fold it well. Kei took their bags and the grew wings for himself like Senritsu had. Misao shook her head. *This is positively insane. Impossible.*  
  
"Trust me, please." Senritsu held out her hand for Misao to take. She hesitated, but then sighed and took it. Senritsu pulled her close and fastened belts around her. "Hold onto me." She said with a gentle voice. Misao could not see her face, but she could have sworn that she was smiling.  
  
Misao wrapped her hands around Senritsu who took her into her arms. "Am I too heavy?" Misao asked and Senritsu shook her head. "You are too light in my opinion."   
  
Misao was about to comment that when Senritsu suddenly jumped. Her eyes went wide and then she closed them, anticipating that they would hit the ground soon. Strange wind brushed her face and when the hit didn't come, she opened her eyes. She saw Senritsu's wings flap before her with amazing speed and when she looked around, she saw that they were already far up. The ground was slowly getting further and further away. She saw Kei also flying ahead of them. He seemed to move faster than they did.   
  
To her surprise Misao found herself enjoying up in the air. She saw ground moving under them with speed. Forests, houses and little rivers. Lakes glimmered in the sun. It was a little bit cold up here, but Senritsu had wrapped a coat around her and so she wasn't freezing. As she looked up, the clouds seemed just as distant as before. Senritsu flew up and forward, how Misao knew this, she could not explain. Somehow she knew how long distance they had covered and how up they were. No one from the ground would see them clearly this far up.  
  
Suddenly Senritsu headed straight up and Misao gasped. The wind seemed a little warmer now and Misao knew that they had arrived to their destination. The world went white for a moment and then they broke trough.  
  
What Misao saw surprised her and made her speechless.  
  
Before her she saw a whole new world.  
  
  
End of chapter 3.  
To be continued in chapter 4.  
  
To all you waiting for WoI, don't worry. I am working on it at the moment. It's half done already and since I know what will happen, it won't take that long before I'll get it ready to be uploaded.  
  
Tiian 


	4. Chapter 4: The bath to clean the mind

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
  
Dome of Heaven -Hideki-  
  
  
"Talking normally"  
¨Talking in a mind¨  
*Thinking*  
  
  
  
Chapter 4. The bath to clean the mind  
  
For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime  
  
Nightwish - Sleeping sun  
From album Oceanborn  
  
  
  
The landscape was extremely beautiful. There were ice and snow covered mountains in the distance. Lush, green grass and colourful flowers grew on the surface. Trees taller than any Misao had ever were a majestic sight. There were houses build in the trees and on the ground. In the distance Misao could see a palace and it was huge. The sunlight reflected from it in all the colours of a rainbow. She saw people flying around in the air, working on the ground.   
  
All had black wings that seemed to absorb the warmth and the light of the sun. Some were dressed like Kei and Senritsu, but most had lighter clothes. It was after noticing this that Misao understood just how warm it was here. She was close to sweating being wrapped into thick clothing. She actually saw sweat on Senritsu's face.  
  
Both Kei and Senritsu had stayed quiet during the journey, or if they had talked to each other, they had hidden it from Misao. Now she saw people looking at them with strange looks as she also noticed that they were approaching the palace.  
  
Now that they were closer she could see more details of it. It was partly Japanese and partly something else. It had tall windows and doors that seemed to be made for giants. It wasn't until even closer that she saw people flying inside and outside that she understood the reason for the gigantic size.  
  
¨Senritsu!¨ Misao started as the voice slapped her head like a whip. She also felt Senritsu stiffen and then still.  
  
She looked around and saw an older woman flying towards them. She had some grey in her head and wrinkles on her face. Her lips were a thin line and her eyes even harder than Aoshi's. She was wearing green trousers and shirt. She was older, but her body was thin and strong. Misao could see this. Her wings flapped behind her almost lazily and still she was holding herself with dignity.  
  
¨Chieko.¨ Misao heard Senritsu answer. The other woman snorted.  
  
¨What is the meaning of this? You bring a normal human here. That has never been done expect when you wish to marry that person. And this is a woman.¨ The older woman stared at Misao with cold eyes that in some other situation would have scared her, but now she was angry.  
  
"What's wrong with that? Being a human and a woman?" Misao said angrily. To her surprise the older woman's eyes went wide.   
  
¨You can hear me?¨ Chieko asked.  
  
Now it was Misao's turn to snort. "Yes. So what?" She asked.  
  
Chieko turned to look at Senritsu and raised her eyebrow. Misao could hear quiet voices in the back of her mind and knew that Chieko was speaking with Senritsu. That angered her even more. "Would you stop that? I can hear you hum inside my head and it bothers me."  
  
The humming sound ended and Chieko only nodded to Senritsu before she flew inside the palace.  
  
"What was that all about?" Misao asked and turned to Senritsu. She didn't answer immediately, but then Misao heard her voice, muffled by her scarf. Misao had pulled hers down already some time ago after they had entered this place. "We are not allowed to bring humans here. The fear that they would once again attack us is too great. But some of us find husband from the surface. Bringing them here with marriage as an intention is allowed. Kei is one of those. He was not born with his wings and so he is sometimes hesitant when it comes to flying."  
  
Senritsu flew forward again. "Chieko was angry since a broke that rule, but after she understood that you can hear her, she understood. Somewhat. She went to inform Kaori, our leader, of you." They were closing in on the castle when Misao noticed that Kei had disappeared. When she asked Senritsu about it, she said he left to clean up their house. They had been gone a while.  
  
Misao noticed that all those flying by them stared at her with confused expressions. Another thing that she noted, was that the amount of men was very low. Most she saw were woman and of all children she saw, none was a boy. She frowned at this, but then came into a conclusion that the men were elsewhere, working or something.  
  
They flew inside and Misao saw that the hallway was big enough to make her feel like a fly or something else really small. She stared at the flowers decorating the place, making it seem more natural. Then she noticed how everything had been shaped to be natural. No matter how unnatural everything seemed to her, she could practically see and feel the love of nature in everything she saw.  
  
Senritsu flew in a certain way and Misao could tell that she was familiar with the place. She flew around corners, open hallways and rooms. Some were occupied, some were not. All those Misao saw, looked at her with either confusion or surprise.  
  
She had to say that they looked Japanese to her eyes. There were some features that differed around the eyes and mouth. Fuller lips, bigger eyes. Things such as that. Misao looked around fascinated, this place was beautiful. There were huge paintings hanging up on the wall. Pictures of nature, flowers, animals and lakes. Misao found herself smiling.  
  
Senritsu landed before a huge door, which was closed. She released Misao and took of her heavy coat. A young woman came to them and Senritsu handed her their coats. Misao smiled to the woman and she blinked.   
  
"Come Misao. I'll take you to meet Kaori, the Queen of the Sky." Senritsu said and smiled brightly. She took a hold of Misao's hand and pulled hr towards the doors.  
  
"Queen of the Sky?" Misao said and Senritsu nodded. "She is our leader." She knocked the door and slowly they began to open. The rose carved to the wood split in half as a passage opened for them. Senritsu pulled Misao inside and the doors closed behind them.  
  
Misao looked around with awe. The ceiling was high up and the sunlight came through it to lighten the room. The walls were filled with paintings of people, women who all resembled each other. In the other end of the room was a huge chair. Its backrest reached the ceiling and was carved to look like a lily. Beside it were seats for seven people. The floor was covered with a wall-to-wall carpet. Along the walls were vases filled with different flowers. Torches were not needed at the moment but they still burned fixed to the walls.  
  
On the high seat sat a woman dressed in a natural green dress with white linings. Her hair was pitch-black and it was tightened into a thick braid. Her wings were different from the others. Half of her feathers were black and the other half was white. She was looking at their direction as well as the other people in the room.   
  
All seats beside her were filled and Misao recognized Chieko as one of those seated. There were also other people standing in the room and all of them were watching her and Senritsu.   
  
¨Please leave us. I wish to talk with our visitor and Senritsu in private.¨  
  
Misao immediately knew that it was the leader who had spoken. Her voice was calm, composed and her feelings hidden. Her voice also had a strength of a leader.  
  
The women in the room nodded and all left without a sound. The ones seated beside Kaori didn't move an inch. Again Misao noted the lack of men.   
  
After the room was emptied, Senritsu walked closer pulling Misao with her. Once close to Kaori, she bowed and Misao immediately mimicked her actions.  
  
Kaori stood up and walked directly to Misao. She stopped only a meter away from her and looked directly into her eyes. She was good 20 centimetres taller than Misao. Her eyes were deepest of blue Misao had ever seen.   
  
¨Misao was your name, correct?¨ A voice asked and Misao nodded. "Yes."  
  
¨Can you speak to me like I now do to you?¨ Kaori continued and Misao bit her lip. "I have never tried."  
  
The woman smiled gently. ¨Do so now. Tell me how you found out you could hear us.¨  
  
Misao breathed in deeply and out slowly. She was hesitant for she feared failing and yet she wanted to fail. ¨I-- started hearing things at the Aoiya after Senritsu-san and Kei-san arrived.¨ She thought in her head thinking of wanting to speak to Kaori.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I see you can." She said normally and Misao felt.. relieved in a way.  
  
"This must be hard for you, I can sense it. You can relax, there is nothing to fear here." Kaori said and turned to Senritsu. "I already hear from Chieko what you think."   
  
Senritsu nodded.   
  
"You think that this girl is Yuuki?" Kaori said with a smile.  
  
She stepped closer yet and studied Misao closer up. "There is resemblance to my late sister, but Yuuki would be a woman already. This is merely a child."  
  
Misao fumed. She had not left her life to come here and then just stand silent as others insulted her. She was a little uncomfortable with the situation, but not enough to keep silent. "I am not a child! I am already 17 years old!"  
  
The woman looked surprised. "17? But you don't look much past 14, hardly 15." At that she suddenly went silent and looked at Senritsu.   
  
¨Of course. I heard that her wings has been cut off, correct? Then considering that she has not Bathed, her body has remained so young is no miracle? I honestly thought that Bathing was just a custom, I never thought that if not done, you would be left a child.¨ Kaori said with her thoughts and looked at Senritsu. Misao could also hear small humming sounds in the back of her head and she knew that the people in the back were discussing this situation as well.  
  
¨I agree. So much was lost when your sister died, but maybe all that can be regained trough her. I truly believe in my words.¨ Senritsu said with certainty.  
  
Kaori looked at her and then at Misao. She seemed to consider something before sighing. "There is only one way to find out. She has to take the Bath." She said finally and Senritsu nodded. Misao could also see Chieko nodding.  
  
"What do you mean by bathing?" She asked and all eyes turned to her.  
  
Kaori smiled. "Senritsu will take you and fill you in on the way." She said and returned to her seat. Senritsu bowed once more and then turned to leave. After a moment of hesitation Misao followed. They left the room and entered the hallway. This time Senritsu didn't fly.  
  
"Umm, what was she talking about?" Misao asked, a little bit scared and a whole lot confused. Senritsu smiled gently.  
  
"Everyone born here with wings take the Bath at the age of 14 and half. We enter a sleeping world and live in it for a week. When we raise from the Water, we are fully grown. Our wings, our body and our mind mature with years within that week. We never thought that without it growing up is impossible. Bath has always been taken, as simple as that."  
  
Senritsu guided Misao trough seemingly endless hallways, rooms and stairs until they reached small door with nothing decorating it. Senritsu opened the door and stepped inside with Misao. The room was very small with only two door, one behind them and one before. There was a chair and a hook in the room, nothing more.  
  
"You undress here and leave your past behind you." Senritsu said and nodded at Misao to undress. Hesitantly Misao started taking her clothes of. Senritsu raised an eyebrow at the amount of kunais Misao place on the chair, but stayed silent.  
  
Finally undressed Misao shivered a little. Senritsu smiled, said few instructions and opened the other door.   
  
The room Misao entered was round and small. The ceiling was made of class and the sunlight pierced the darkness leaving Misao to wonder at it as she walked deeper in. What caught her attention almost immediately was water.   
  
The water was deepest black Misao had ever seen. It was in a round pool and filled it completely. The pool was very simple, it had only stairs, which were before Misao, and white lining surrounding it. Around the pool stood seven statues of beautiful women with long wings. Their eyes were closed, a tender and encouraging smile lingered on everyone's lips. They all extended their hands towards the place where Misao stood.  
Misao glanced over her shoulder at Senritsu who only smiled and nodded.  
Taking a deep breath Misao stepped forward and took her first step into the water.  
  
It was not cold, nor was it warm. Very soft and surprisingly inviting it was almost like walking into air. The surface stayed still.  
  
Misao walked all of the stairs quietly and slowly down until her feet met the bottom. The water was until her breasts. Like she had been told, she turned to the stairs and looked to see Senritsu, but she had left closing the door behind her. Little bit of panic rose from Misao and for a moment she thought of running out of the pool, but then she looked at the statues and noticed that all of them had opened their eyes and now their hand were over her, like they would protect her. *They'll watch over me.* Comforted by the thought Misao gathered her courage and sat like she had been told to do after she had finished undressing. The water changed around her and moved her body until she was on her back.  
  
The water surrounded every inch of her naked body except for her face. It seemed to even go trough her skin and fill her from inside. Strange music started flowing into her head and she relaxed completely. She closed her eyes and fell soon asleep. Then also her face disappeared under the water.  
  
Seeing dreams of all times past in her life, in her mothers life, and her mothers life, all of her ancestors lives, she slept a week.   
  
Seven persons plus the Queen stood around the pool. One before every statue and Queen before the stairs. Misao's body slowly rose in the water until her face was on the surface. Very slowly her blue eyes opened and she started to rise. The water clung to her skin, hair and wings turning everything black.  
  
Misao walked to the stairs and slowly rose from the water. And just as slowly the black water flowed down her skin, back to its main body. The water left Misao naked again but this time many things were different. She had grown to her age, no longer was her body fourteen year olds, it had grown to its real high and shape making Misao taller than Megumi, making her womanly curves much more full. Her eyes held now seriousness that hadn't been there earlier, her black hair swirled on the floor.  
  
But those didn't make all eight woman in the room bow to her, those things didn't cause Kaori's wings to start dropping feathers until they were all gone.  
What caused these things were the long white-feathered wings that now grew from Misao's back.  
The true Queen of the Sky had returned.  
Hiko Yuuki had reborn.   
  
  
End of chapter 4.  
Continued in chapter 5.  
  
Tiian 


	5. Chapter 5: Back at home

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
Dome of Heaven  
  
"Talking"  
¨Talking¨  
*Thinking*  
  
  
Chapter 5. Back at home   
  
  
Taking a step to the world unbound  
Spinning my fantasies all around  
Freed from the gravital leash  
I swear the heaven's in my reach  
  
Nightwish - Know Why the Nightingale Sings?  
From album Angels fall first  
  
  
Misao wanted nothing but to sit down and think, remember and understand. She knew so much more and now she wanted to understand it all, but every single one of her people wanted to see her, talk to her, listen to her... make sure she was real. And she could not deny that from them. Many also wanted to speak to Kaori-san, but it was impossible since she was now growing new wings to herself. She was Bathing like Misao had been not so long ago.  
  
She was still a bit uncomfortable with her situation. She left because of a promise she later regretted and now she found herself in a whole new world, as the Queen of thousands of people.  
  
When the evening came and she was allowed to go to rest, she couldn't help but smile in relief. At last she had some time for herself. Now she would have time to remember her mother. And find out who was her father. She knew now that as the Queen she had the possibility to remember the lives of all Queens before her, every single memory.  
  
She sat down to her large bed in her large room in her large palace. Everything had been made so that there was room to fly. She had never yet flown but that could wait, right now she wanted to know who was her father. From other people she had already learned that her mother was Hiko Sora and she herself had been named Hiko Yuuki. But no one had spoken a word of her father. Some information from the bath was still fresh in her mind, but they were mostly her kinds habits, rules etc. Things like why there were so few men there.  
  
Her kind mostly gave birth to girls alone and a boy being born was a rare event. Thus they had to find men and husbands from the earth. No men had been born in a long, long time from their kind. Distantly Misao remembered that some of her ancestors had indeed got a boy. A boy whose name was.... Hiko Seijuro?  
  
Misao frowned. Hiko Seijuro...? Her mind started to scan the memories of the mother of the boy.  
  
Joy, tremendous joy. A boy had been born!  
  
Oh, he has white wings! White wings!  
  
Sadness...  
  
His wings were ripped off...  
  
The boy left...  
  
...to protect the innocent and helpless on the ground, modifying their fighting style to fit people without wings he started his guest to help the very same people who had once killed almost all of his kind...   
  
The very first Hiko Seijuro.   
  
The master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, heaven style.  
  
The creator of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, ground style.  
  
The same style Himura and his master Hiko Seijuro used. *So that's the origin of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu! I wonder, do they know? Himura probably doesn't but his master just might.* Misao started to search for memories of Hiko Seijuro she knew. And was surprised. *Mother knew him? But how...?*  
  
*Oh my...*  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
Omasu walked around nervously searching for something to do. She felt anxious, she just knew that something had happened to Misao. She was so scared for her that it began to affect others as well. The only one who didn't show any signs of being bothered was Aoshi. Omasu wanted to scream at him, she wanted to hit the information to his head, and she wanted... him to be worried about her. To care for her, since that would make Misao happy and somehow it would make her come back, soon.  
  
Everyone repeated constantly how strong Misao was and how she would make out of it just fine. There was nothing to worry about, but Omasu could not help worrying. Misao was still a girl and even though she used kunais and kenpo well, there was not that much strength in her body. It was as if her body was that of a child.  
  
Omasu sighed. Okina had refused to sent a message to other member to ask if she had been seen. He didn't want to anger Misao with such a show of mistrust. Omasu sighed again. Misao had been gone for only few days after all. There wasn't much time for anything to happen. She was fine, she was fine. She repeated that over and over in her head as she washed clothes and hung them to dry, as she made food and as she swept the ground in their pigeon room. So she was there when a pigeon arrived. It was from Tokyo.  
  
Omasu ripped the message off the pigeon hurriedly, hoping it would be from Misao, and opened it. The pigeon was surprised at such behaviour and once Omasu released it, it flew high up.   
  
  
~~  
  
Saitou came here to inform of sudden murders and theft happening in Tokyo. People claimed to have seen multiple men with black wings. The victims were killed with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu or with a style similar to it.   
Contact Hiko Seijurou and try to find out what you can.  
  
Himura Kenshin  
  
~~  
  
  
Omasu's heart almost stopped. This was awful. She ran out of the room her first though to tell someone. But who? Misao was not here (thank God she wouldn't be involved), so should she go to Okina or Aoshi? Then she remembered that Okon had taken tea to Aoshi to the temple and that left Okina.  
  
"Okina! Okina!" Omasu ran waving the message in her hand. She found Okina from his room after scaring Okon, Shiro and Kuro so that they followed her.  
  
Omasu didn't bother to knock but entered Okina's room as soon as she could. Okina looked up from his book annoyed. He was at a good part. But once he saw the overly anxious look on Omasu's face as she gave him the message, he understood that something had happened.  
  
He took the message and read it through quickly. He understood the urgency immediately. At the mean time, Omasu told others about the message. Then they all turned to Okina to see what to do.  
  
Okina looked at them with a unusually serious expression on his face. "Shiro, take this to Aoshi. He is at the temple." The man nodded, took the message and run.   
  
Okina continued. "Okon, Omasu. You contact other members for information. Also say that if they see Misao, they should send her here. I don't want her to be involved in this without our knowledge." The women nodded and left the room.  
  
"Kuro, you take care of things here while I go and visit Hiko Seijurou." Kuro nodded and left Okina following soon after. It seemed that there was still use for Oniwabanshu and the thought brought some comfort to him.  
  
He walked outside of Aoiya and headed to the mountain where the famous Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master lived.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
The air felt wonderful, it gently brushed her face as she flew hidden in the clouds. This was what she was meant to do. She had know it immediately as she had rose to her wings. She was born to fly, to soar the sky like a bird. To be free forever, never caged, never held back.  
  
Before leaving Misao had changed her clothes to her kinds. She now wore a pair of blue pants and a blue shirt, which left her back bare. Over them she had same kind of robe as Senritsu and Kei had wore when they had came to Aoiya. She had a scarf around her face to protect her face from the cold air.  
  
She somehow knew all the time where she was. Even though she could see nothing with her eyes, she somehow saw with her mind. Not long anymore and she would reach the place where her father lived. Not for long...  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Hiko Seijurou walked on the road that lead to his home with a ready pot under his other arm and a bottle of sake hanging from the another. Something bothered him, had bothered since he had woken up in the morning. He had failed to grasp what it was, what was the feeling that lingered in the air. Something was going to happen and soon. Maybe that baka deshi was back again... No, it didn't really feel like that. There was something else.  
  
He broke from the forest and stepped closer to his home, with every step the feeling grew stronger. He was already at the door when his heightened senses alerted him. He heard something he had not heard in years. He heard the sound of wings flapping and sensed someone behind him. Someone with wings...  
  
Very slowly he turned to look behind him. His eyes widened at what he saw. *Sora...? But she is-* Then he looked closer. Sora had not been quite that tall. Also the face of this woman was not that of Sora even though they looked very much alike. And he knew that there was only one person that could look this much like Sora. And that was her daughter. He had been told that she had died, but the woman before him didn't look dead.  
  
"So you are alive. I thought that you had been killed in the war, like your mother."  
  
The woman smiled. And suddenly Hiko Seijurou was sure that he had seen that smile before, but where? *It couldn't be... Makimachi Misao?*  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, I was not killed. The men that followed my guardians and me reached us after we had reached the ground. My guardians hid us in a house, not knowing what would happen. The ones following us found us there and killed my guardians. Then they ripped off my wings and where just about to kill me when the owners of the house arrived, alerted by the sound of fighting. I was lucky that my guardians had chosen a house that belonged to ninjas. The son of Oniwabanshu's okashira and his wife lived there. And of course there just happened to be a meeting between other members. They weren't really happy about what they saw. A man ready to kill a baby. The wife of the okashira's son took me in and raised me as her own. She named me--"  
  
"Makimachi Misao." Hiko Seijurou nodded. "You always looked familiar. I am amazed that I did not recognize you for who you are."  
  
Yuuki tilted her head and smiled. "The great Hiko Seijurou didn't recognize his own daughter, I am amazed as well. But the again--" she shook her head. "--I didn't know who I was myself. Not before yesterday. Everything is still a little blurry. These strange memories and information keeps popping out and away. I have to concentrate to keep my head together. If you had suddenly started saying that I am your daughter, I would have thought that you were crazy."  
  
She smiled and unable to resist any longer, she run to her father and hugged him. All of her life she had been alone, thinking that her parents were both dead. But now she had a father. A father. Real father, her blood.  
  
Hiko Seijurou hugged the woman close to him. When he had been told that the reason why Sora had not came to meet him as she had promised had been because she had been murdered along with their daughter, he had broken inside. Both dead. His drinking had started that day. After that for a long time he had moved from one drunken day to another. Kenshin he had left almost on his own for a year. Even these days he always started drinking when he was reminded of them. But now, now he held his own daughter in his arms. She was there alive and well. The result of his undying love towards Sora.  
  
Yuuki pulled away from him and smiled. *Just like Sora. She also smiled like the sun.* Hiko couldn't resist smiling a real smile. It had been so long since he had been this happy or happy at all. When Kenshin had came to ask for succession technique, he had been prepared to die. He had wanted to see Sora again, to see his daughter again. When he had stayed alive, he had felt a little bit sad. Now all was good again. His daughter was here.  
  
He guided her inside and they started talking. Yuuki was still just as talkative as before maturing. It was a gift of nature. She told practically everything that had happened to her. About Senritsu and Kei, about their journey, about the bath... She showed him her wings and gave him one of her feathers. The place from where she ripped it bled a little.  
  
"If you ever need to contact me urgently, rip this feather apart. Then I'll know where you are and I'll come. Please, don't use it unless you have to. It will be rather painful for me." Yuuki smiled.  
  
Hiko took the feather and tugged it inside his shirt. He smiled to Yuuki and noticed that he seemed to do that awfully lot. For the first time in almost 17 years he had a reason to be happy. They returned to their conversations and Hiko told Yuuki all kinds of embarrassing things from when Kenshin was young and she giggled and laughed. There was no need to tell about his time with Sora since Yuuki knew all about it already from her mother's point of view. He also avoided the subject of time when he had lost Sora and her. The pain was too much even though she was before him now.  
  
Suddenly something broke the peace in the room. Someone was approaching the small hut where Hiko lived. Both Hiko's looked at each other and jumped up from the floor. Hiko looked out from the window and could see a person walking towards them. He had a vague memory of having seen this person somewhere before. Yuuki joined him and gasped. "Jiya?!"  
  
Now Hiko also remembered the man. During the Shishio incident when he had went and defended Aoiya, he had seen this man there. It had been a brief meeting. Why was he here now? He glanced at Yuuki and raised his eyebrow as a question. She shook her head.  
  
"Stay here. I'll talk to him." Hiko said and stepped outside. Yuuki didn't follow him, but he was sure that she would want to listen to their conversation and so he didn't move too far from the door.  
  
The man came closer and smiled to Hiko briefly before bowing. "Hiko Seijurou. I am sorry to interrupt you. I am Kashiwazaki Nenji, Okina."  
  
"What is done is done. Now what does the stupid pupil of mine want this time?" Hiko waved his hand. He had known this. That boy just couldn't leave him alone now that he knew his whereabouts.  
  
Okina sweatdropped. "Umm, he sent a message about murders-"  
  
"He should be able to handle them himself." Hiko wanted to get rid of this man and back inside to talk with his daughter. He had no time for his stupid pupils constant shows of weakness. Couldn't he handle any situation without his help these days?  
  
"The people were murdered with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu." Okina said hastily when Hiko was turning away.  
  
Now that caught Hikos' attention. Hiko indicated Okina to continue. The only masters were he and Kenshin. Unless...  
  
"We received a message from him saying-" Okina started, but Hiko interrupted him.  
  
"Do you have it with you?"  
  
Okina shook his head. "I sent it to Aoshi and came to see you. Himura-san said that Saitou-san had informed him that the murderer used Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu or some other technique very much like it."  
  
*Very much like it? It couldn't be...*  
  
When Hiko remained silent, Okina continued. "The message also mentioned men with black wings. I don't know what he meant by it. Probably a tattoo or something." Okina said. That particular part made no sense to him, but when he looked at Hiko, he saw that it meant something to him.  
  
Hiko froze, Yuuki froze. The same thought entered their heads. *That bastard!* Hiko's eyes hardened. He saw that Okina was surprised by his reaction, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Tell him to stay the hell away from these people." Hiko stared at Okina. "If he fights them, he'll most probably die. I'll leave for Tokyo myself." Then Hiko turned and walked back to the cottage to find Yuuki staring at the air before her blood dripping from her fists to the floor. The look in her eyes promised death.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 5.  
Continued in chapter 6.   
  
Writing this is so much fun! And it is fast! That's why I like writing this more than others, a chapter to this takes probably less than half the time as to any other of my fics.  
  
Tiian 


	6. Chapter 6: The man with black wings

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
  
  
Dome of Heaven -Hideki-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
¨Talking¨  
  
*Thinking*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6. The man with black wings  
  
  
  
No falling for life  
  
A gain for every loss  
  
Time gathered me  
  
But kept me flying  
  
  
  
Nightwish - Away   
  
From album Over the Hills and far away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuuki tried to calm herself. She took deep breaths and her nails dug deep into her skin.   
  
She would not scream, she would not swear, she would not...  
  
She saw that Hiko had also understood who the person Okina had talked about was.   
  
She would not trash his house. She would not break everything she saw...  
  
"Can you fight yet?"  
  
Hiko's surprising question pulled Yuuki from her thoughts. She smiled evilly. "I was born with the capability. Now that I have grown, my body knows what to do even if I do not. I'll kill that bastard! I'll kill him with the style my ancestors wept and bled to create."   
  
Yuuki marched out of the cottage into the field. Okina was long gone now. She spread out her wings and then turned to her father. "Will you go by yourself? I have to fetch a weapon and take care of some things. Okina said that there were multiple men so I have to get others to fight also."  
  
Hiko nodded. "I'll leave now directly for Tokyo. There is nothing holding me back. Let's meet there again at the place my stupid student lives at."  
  
Yuuki nodded and smiled before taking off. Hiko looked as she flew higher and higher until he no longer saw her. Then he went back to the cottage, took his katana and money and then headed for the train-station.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yuuki flew through the air. She was angry, beyond angry. That man dared to show that he was still alive. Did he think that with time his crimes would have been forgiven? How dared he still take lives of others?!  
  
She remembered everything. Everything.   
  
Years ago when she had just been born and Sora was visiting Hiko with her, Hideki's wife had gotten sudden illness. Only people from their clan could get that disease. If not treated within an hour, the person died. Junsui was a good friend of Sora and they had known each other since childhood.   
  
When Junsui had married Hideki, Sora had celebrated with her. Hideki was a good man. He was soon like home in their world and picked up a sword to train. He became very good, but he practiced it only because he wanted to be able to protect his wife. Hideki was liked by one and all. He loved his wife more than anything and that kind of devotion was admired.  
  
When Junsui had gotten ill, he had panicked. Sora had cut her mind off her people because she had wanted to spend a private moment with her love and daughter. She had not heard the yells of her people for a long time until finally Hideki got through and begged for her help.  
  
The only cure for the wing-disease was the blood of the Queen. Just a drop of it and the person was cured from it and from every other disease. When Sora heard what had happened, she left Yuuki to Hiko and flew back. She tried her best, flew as fast as she could. But when she reached Junsui, she had already died. Hideki was just looking at her dead body with empty eyes. He then isolated himself from others and when he showed up again, he was a different man.  
  
More than anything he now hated the Queen. Not just Sora, but the whole way their world had been build. Here woman ruled and the Queen was the highest of all. Unable to cope with his wife's death, he had found something to blame- and something to do.   
  
He spent all of his time either practicing or talking to other men, trying to persuade them to overrule the Queen and pick one among themselves to be the new ruler. And as always the impurity of the hearts of men was shown. One day they moved out.  
  
Husband against wife.  
  
Father against daughter.  
  
Men against women.  
  
The first war ever started. The men wanted to rule, they would kill the weak Queen and her daughter and the thrown would be theirs!  
  
Hideki covered his weapon's surface with poison and challenged Sora. After sending her daughter from the battlefield with her trusted friends, she proudly accepted his challenge. Every day since Junsui had died, Sora had blamed herself as well as Hideki had blamed her. She would fight him and she would free herself from the blame he had placed upon her. She would fight for her right to be wrong. Her right to fail.  
  
They had fought furiously. A moment after Sora had received first scratch, she had felt faint. The poison was slowly making it harder and harder for her to fight, it was killing her. Sora breathed heavily. She knew that she would die. When Hideki's sword cut through her, she sent her final thoughts for her people.   
  
¨Remember who you are. Protect us from the race of killers and allow us to live forward believing in helping. Live to tomorrow. Live.¨  
  
Then she died. Hideki cut of her wings and took them with him to declare that they had won. They ruled now. What he found was very different from what he had expected. Most of his men killed and an army of women of every age marching to fight him and his few men that were still capable to stand. Some women cried openly, some hid their tears behind a mask of anger. Hideki had thought that killing the Queen would turn them into sheep, easily controlled.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
He barely escaped with his friends, his only supporters that were left. He didn't find any happiness in killing Sora, which had to mean that he would have to battle another war against them and then put a man in charge. No woman was capable of ruling a country. He would prove that.  
  
Yuuki had never been found, but they did find her wings. Cut off just like her mothers. Then Kaori took the thrown because half of her feathers turned suddenly white. People cried years for their loss, never forgetting the sad fate of both mother and daughter.   
  
But now they had their Queen back with them. Sora lived on in her daughter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After a long trip with a train, Hiko arrived in Tokyo. Before taking Kenshin as his discipline he had travelled a lot across Japan and during that time was the last time he had been in Edo. The town had changed. It had grown and was busier than he remembered. He didn't like it. He enjoyed simple and silent life he lived in his mountain. He didn't need all kinds of hurdles around him. So he was in a bad mood.  
  
He was also lost. He had no idea exactly where Kamiya dojo was and when he asked someone, he got only vague directions or no directions at all. Not for the first time he wished that he had waited for Yuuki. She knew where to go. He was hungry and he needed sake.   
  
He noticed a restaurant named Akabeko nearby. He walked inside and found the simplicity and silence welcoming and pleasant. A woman came to him almost immediately as he stepped inside. Hiko had a weird feeling that he had seen this woman somewhere before.  
  
"Welcome, how may I serve you?" Tae said while thinking how gorgeous the man was. A blush crept to her face. With a cold face the man asked for food and sake. Lots of sake. The woman guided him to an empty slot and he sat down. It was in a corner and there weren't other customers near. A smart woman.  
  
She came soon back and placed food and sake before him. Hiko nodded his thanks and started eating while at the same time thinking about the matter in hand. He sure hoped that his ignorant pupil hadn't found Akutagawa Hideki yet. He would be dead as well as those friends of his would be.  
  
He was just finishing his second bottle of good sake when he saw the boy he had saved at the Aoiya. He was wearing an apron and looked rather angry about it. Or about something else. Hiko laughed silently and gulped down a bit more sake. After the boy came a shy girl who constantly hid behind her tray. Hiko noticed soon that she was just playing a game with the boy.  
  
He saw as the waitress from earlier called for the boy and directed him to him. She was a good host. The boy came closer talking to the girl beside him. "Wait, wait and wait! No doing! It just gets on my nerves!"  
  
Hiko easily heard the boy's words. The girl smiled shyly and said that Kenshin probably knew what he was doing. This earned an angry look from the boy. He waited when the boy would notice him and leaned against the wall relaxing.  
  
The boy, the girl had called him Yahiko, turned his eyes on Hiko pretty soon. He gaped at him his mouth open before suddenly yelling. "Hiko Seijurou!"  
  
Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that's my name." The boy looked like some air had been hit out of him, but he smiled nevertheless. "Great, you are here." He continued.  
  
Hiko shrugged. "As if you would stay alive if I wouldn't have came. That stupid pupil always gets himself mixed into matters that don't belong to him." He stood up. "Let's go. I am finished." He walked to the woman who had welcomed him inside and paid for the food.   
  
"Also, I'll take that boy with me. Hopefully that's okay." It wasn't really a question. The woman nodded and Hiko turned to the boy. "Show the way." And left the restaurant. Akabeko. He would return here if he ever had to come back to Tokyo after this ordeal was over.  
  
The boy threw his apron to the girl and came to walk beside him. He had grown a little Hiko noticed, but not very much. He would grow later in size, but in his eyes was a little more mature look. That was good.   
  
They didn't speak at all. Hiko had no interest and Yahiko didn't know what to say. To him a person like Hiko was someone respected. He, of course, respected Kenshin also, but he seemed so lowly all the time that it was easy to talk to him. This man was a different matter. Hiko Seijurou, Kenshin's master was a person who everyone respected from the very first look. He was strong and it showed.  
  
Yahiko hurried with his shorter legs to keep up with Hiko's fast space. They reached the dojo in no time and once Hiko read the sign and realized that he had arrived, he bluntly walked inside.  
  
He noticed Kenshin immediately. He also remembered the younger man as one of Kenshin's friends against Shishio. The woman he knew of course. The mystery was the third man.   
  
This was the first time that Hiko Seijurou saw Saitou Hajime. Both men eyed each other and then nodded. Others looked at this exchange in silence. "So what is it this time, baka deshi?" Hiko started. Everyone except Saitou sweatdropped. He smirked. Saitou liked this new man immediately.  
  
Kenshin stuttered something about men with wings and Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Hiko hardly listened. Since they were here and alive, they had done as he had suggested and waited.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin. Now that he is here, can we go?" The younger man spoke and both Hiko and Saitou spoke in unison. "Ahou ga." Then they smirked at each other. Kenshin was muttering under his breath about two impossible men. Sano was doing his best at holding his anger in hold.  
  
"Hiko-san. Welcome." Hiko turned to the woman. Kamiya Kaoru. He remembered her quite well. She had been polite and even though obviously nervous, she had held herself calm during the Shishio incident. Hiko nodded to her.  
  
Then he turned to his pupil. "Now it seems that you had enough brains to wait, now let's go inside and talk." Kenshin just nodded. Sano almost said something but a glance from Saitou and he quieted down. Kaoru guided them to their dining room and they sat down at the table.  
  
Around Saitou and Hiko there was more room than the other had for themselves. Both men smirked as they noticed this. Hiko turned to the man before him. "You are Saitou I presume." The man nodded and Hiko continued. "Tell me. What is this all about?"  
  
Saitou almost light a smoke when he noticed Kaoru staring at him. He smiled to her and put his smoke back to his pocket. "The first hit was a little over two weeks ago. Not much attention was given to it, but when every other day since there has been a murder and a theft, attention was concentrated on it. I got this assignment around those times. All we know is that the murderer uses Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu or a style very similar and that many people claim that they saw men with black wings around the place. Now what can you tell us?"  
  
The men stared at each other. Then Hiko spoke. "There are two versions of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu." That earned gasps, yells, and two calm faces. Hiko continued. "We use, baka deshi and I, ground style. Your murderer uses heaven style. The difference is crucial. Plainly said ground style loses to the heaven style."  
  
The room grew silent. All eyes were on Hiko. "That's not possible!" Yahiko yelled and Sano joined him. Kenshin calmed them both down seeing that Hiko was close to losing his nerves.  
  
Hiko looked at the man before him. "The thing is that we can't use heaven style. Attacking them would be a suicide since all these men that have been seen can use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu heaven style to some extent. Even I would have some trouble defeating even one of them. That's why I have called for people to help us. People who also use the heaven style."  
  
"Wait a second! You said that you can't use heaven style, then who can?" Sanosuke looked rather happy. This time they actually listened to him. Hiko was silent and continued to look into Sano's eyes making him really uncomfortable.  
  
"The ones that can use heaven style have wings." Hiko then answered. "There is a race of people who possess wings. Black wings as you may have understood."  
  
"There are no such people." Yahiko laughed, but the serious look that he got from Hiko was more than enough to silent him.  
  
"They do exist and against them we have no changes of winning. I have sparred with a person with wings and fighting against a person like that it hard. My only advantage is my experience and brutal strength which you lack."  
  
"You just have to get above them. That's something they don't expect." Yahiko said, a part of him fearing that he would earn another killer look.  
  
Hiko shook his head. "Won't work. These people train among each other. Against other flying people. They are used to fighting an enemy that comes from above as well as from anywhere else. That's why I called others to fight for us."  
  
"For us?! For us?" Sanosuke yelled. "Are you saying that we won't fight?"  
  
"You can try, but you'll lose. You'll die. These men know no mercy."   
  
All heads turned to the garden. A woman was standing there. She had a long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, which was the braided tightly. Her eyes were blue and they stared at them. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a blue shirt, which left her back bare. From her arm hang a brown robe and around her neck was tied a blue scarf. On her waist hung a katana.  
  
She was beautiful and strangely familiar.  
  
Behind her stood twelve other woman, all dressed in similar way. Their faces were covered with a piece of a fabric and only their eyes could be seen.  
  
"You came faster than I thought, Yuuki." Hiko spoke and smiled. Kenshin was the only one to notice that there was something different in his smile compared to his normal smirks.  
  
Sano made strange sounds. "This- these women are the ones you asked to came and fight for us? Women?" He looked at the women who all gave him death glares.   
  
"Want to try me? See just how weak you are, mighty man?" The one Hiko had called Yuuki said.  
  
Sano shook his head. "I don't fight against women." And smiled apologizing.  
  
"Coward."  
  
Sano glared at her angrily. "I am not a coward, woman."  
  
"I have a name. Yuuki."  
  
"So do I. Sanosuke. Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
"Cowards don't have names."  
  
"Would you stop that?!"  
  
"Shut my mouth." She started and then added mockingly. "If you can."  
  
At that point Sanosuke lost it. "I already told you I don't fight women!" He yelled with a red face.  
  
Those words seemed to amaze the women watching the scene. They seemed to be talking but no sound was heard.  
  
Hiko stood up. "Since the idiot won't attack, I will. I can't sent you against Hideki unless I know that you are as good as your mother was." He unsheathed his katana. The woman nodded and did the same. "As you wish. I understand." She said quietly and her katana gleamed in the sun.  
  
Hiko was the one who started with Kuzu-Ryuu-Sen. The woman disappeared. Hiko looked up and so did everybody else. She was flying and her huge white wings created a shadow over Hiko. She flew a little higher and then aimed down with Ryuu-Tsui-Sen. The speed with which she attacked was amazing. They saw Hiko jump back and her almost hitting the ground with not just sword, but wind gathered under her wings keeping her safe. She was kneeling as her wings retreated. She stood up smiling. The hit had created a hole into the ground.  
  
"Not bad for a person who had never been taught Hiten." Hiko said and the woman smiled even more brightly as both of them hid their blades. "I told you. My body knows what to. The style lives in me and gives me strength." Yuuki smiled and placed her hand over her heart with almost dreamy expression.  
  
Kenshin stood up. "Never taught Hiten? You mean..." The others stared at the woman with wide eyes and Hiko nodded. "That's correct. For her it's natural-born. Her ancestors were the ones to create this style, both versions."  
  
Yuuki nodded. "He is correct. We would have preferred that the style would have remained with us and never reached land, but we have learned to accept ground style also since it follows the same code we created it for and since there is always only one master.   
  
-Protect people around you using your sword without any boundaries. Fight for the right to live.-"  
  
She looked upon Kenshin. "You used Hiten wrongly during the war and dishonoured the code it has been built upon, but we see your pure heart and recognize that as a proof that you are not a threat."   
  
She bowed at him. "I acknowledge you as Hiko Seijurou 14th. That is who you are even though you yourself may choose not to use the name of one of my ancestors. He was the one who brought the Hiten to the ground and made it possible for normal people to use."  
  
She straightened her back and continued. "I am Hiko Yuuki. Daughter of the Sky. It's an honour to meet you. Again." And she smiled. Hiko chuckled under his breath and others looked at her wondering about the meaning of her final word.   
  
"Now I hope that you understand that it is better for you if you stay out of this matter. The man behind these crimes is corrupted by sadness. The events behind this matter are known to me and to my people, not to you. It would be wrong for you to suffer from our mistakes. We'll take responsibility for this matter and I hope you can trust me to take care of it."  
  
There was a long silence before Saitou broke it. "From what I have seen and heard I believe you have a right to correct this matter, but so do I. The people who have suffered are my responsibility. I do not wish to give it to someone I know nothing about."  
  
Yuuki pursed her lips tightly together and stayed silent. Hiko looked at her and once he saw her nod, he spoke. "I know about this matter and I know her. I stand behind her. She is my daughter and fully capable of taking care of this with her people."  
  
That earned gasps from almost everyone from the room. "Oro... A da-daughter? Shishou, I didn't know you were even married..." Kenshin stuttered.   
  
Hiko smiled mockingly. "Who ever said I was? But yes, this is my daughter. You should remember her and her mother since you have seen both and held Yuuki in your arms when she was a baby."  
  
Yuuki smiled and nodded. "I remember him. He was very young at the time and very serious. Mother liked him and saw him fit to be the next Hiko Seijurou for she was the one that saw his gentle yet strong heart."  
  
Kenshin seemed to be deep in thoughts. He blinked. "Sora-dono?"  
  
Both Yuuki and Hiko nodded. "Yes, Sora was the name of my mother." Yuuki smiled.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yes. Hideki, the man behind all this, killed her when I were but a baby."  
  
"So are you after personal revenge?" Saitou reached for his smokes again and again Kaoru looked at him disapprovingly. He smirked, but did put his smokes aside, again.  
  
Yuuki shook her head. "No. There is more to this than that. As the Queen of the Sky this is my duty, my responsibility. Hideki didn't only kill my mother, but he did something much more terrible all those years ago hardly a year after a had been born. Mere memory of those days chills me."  
  
"What is a Queen of the Sky?" Saitou continued.  
  
Yuuki smirked. "The leader. For thousands of years our kind has been lead by a woman, by the Queen. At the moment I hold that title as my own, like my mother before me. As you may have understood we usually have black wings, but I have white. That is the sign of my heritage."  
  
"You said that you have a memory of those days, but still you said that you were but a baby. How can that be?"  
  
Yuuki shook her head. Saitou sure was stubborn. "I cannot tell you anything beside the fact that we are very different from human in some ways. I even more than others."  
  
Saitou stared at her seriously. "So, you want to handle this? Fine, but I'll come with you. That is my right." Yuuki thought for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. You may come with us. Do you know where they are at the moment?"   
  
Saitou nodded and then raised his eyebrow. "You don't?"  
  
Yuuki giggled. "As soon as we want. Now that we know that they are still alive and around this area, we can easily locate them."  
  
"Hey! We'll come along too!" Sanosuke interrupted.   
  
Yuuki looked pained. "This is no party we're going to. No almost naked girls, alcohol or gambling. It's better for you if you stay here. It is too dangerous." She could clearly see the effect of her words and laughed at the look on Sanosuke's face. He looked ready to explode. And he did.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?!"  
  
Yuuki laughed. "Oh so great Sagara Sanosuke. Gambler and freeloader. Has few tricks in his sleeves and can beat many people usually beyond him." Then she got serious. "Listen now. The people we're about to face all use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu like Himura and Hiko. Are you positive that you can fight against them? And win? Or even stay alive as they do all in their power to kill you?"  
  
That silenced Sano. For a second. "But-"  
  
Yuuki interrupted. "I don't have time to baby-sit you all. Saitou has a right to come along as stated earlier. My father has a right to come along for he lost a lot to Hideki. I guess, Himura has the right to come along because of Hiten... but I would leave him here also since this matter does not touch him directly. I am sorry." She bowed her head for a second.  
  
"You wouldn't have to baby-sit us. We can take care of ourselves. Or do you need a proof?" Sano prepared to show her Futae even though his hand was not completely healed yet.  
  
"Proof?" She laughed. "You going to try and impress me with your Futae no Kiwami? Not going to work against us. Our speed is beyond yours and your attack won't work if it does not hit."  
  
"How do you...?" Sanosuke started but Yuuki interrupted him. "You actually don't---" She said with amazement in her voice. Then she frowned and shook her head. "Now is not the time for this. Hideki is close and I'll get him. He will be punished for his actions."  
  
End of chapter 6.  
  
To be continued in chapter 7.  
  
This is my longest chapter yet. Whoa. But this is so fun to write! That's why after these events with Hideki, I'll make a sequel to this. That will explain the culture of Children of Sky better than this one did.  
  
Tiian 


	7. Chapter 7: The Renegade

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
  
  
Dome of Heaven -Hideki-  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
¨Talking¨  
  
*Thinking*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7. The Renegade  
  
  
  
See the outlaw stands alone beneath the burning sun  
  
The raging badlands now is his home  
  
There's no sign of victory, he lost his liberty  
  
and the only woman that he loved  
  
  
  
Hammerfall - Renegade (Album : Renegade)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked down the street and the cloaks of Yuuki's people flapped with the wind. They stepped forward without any hesitation in their steps. Yuuki walked ahead of them with Hiko and Saitou while Kenshin and Sanosuke were satisfied to stay behind.  
  
After a lot of arguing Yahiko and Kaoru had been left behind. They had argued quite loudly even though they both knew that they were no match for people like Hiko and Kenshin. Finally Kenshin had ordered them to stay behind for their safety. They had not liked it one bit, but Kenshin's serious look had stopped their protests.  
  
Yuuki had talked with her people for a moment and something happened beyond their understanding when all of them closed their eyes and suddenly pointed at the same direction. Then Yuuki had nodded and said that that was the way to Hideki. Then they had left for this walk.  
  
Sanosuke had not bothered to ask them where they were going since they hadn't been very talkative to begin with. Yuuki was only slightly better than the others who had not said one word. There was something about her that bothered him, some familiarity that kept bugging him to no end.  
  
"Kenshin." He said quietly trying to keep sure that they would not hear their conversation. The red-haired man raised an eyebrow at Sanosuke. "What?"  
  
"What do you think of Yuuki?" Sanosuke asked, not really knowing what he was after. There just was something about her that he had missed.   
  
Kenshin was silent for a moment before answering in a silent voice. "I don't really know yet. She seems like an honest and kind person, but there is... We don't really know anything of her. She was separated from shishou since I met her only as a baby. That would mean that she was also cut from her people. I think. Or they stopped her from coming here. But whatever it is, there is something very familiar about her."  
  
"I agree with the familiarity." Sanosuke said as they turned around a corner and continued. "It feels like I have met her somewhere before."  
  
Kenshin nodded. He had felt the same as he had looked at her. "I have met her as a child, but somehow I think I have met her after that. Though I may be confusing her with her mother since those two look alike."  
  
"I guess that's possible, but doesn't explain why I would feel that I know her." Sanosuke complained.  
  
Kenshin nodded and the two continued their walk in silence.  
  
They were nearing the shore and the dock when Yuuki slowed down and continued her walk along with Kenshin and Sanosuke. One of her people did the same.  
  
"If there are problems or you have something to say, this is the person I wish you would present your problems and questions to. Her name is Senritsu." Yuuki said and pointed at the woman beside her. She took down her scarf and revealed her face.   
  
"Remember her." Yuuki said before she moved quickly to the front.  
  
The green-eyed woman stayed behind and gave the two a friendly smile. "As she said, I am Senritsu. As I understand you are Himura Kenshin and Sagara Sanosuke, right?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes. Pleased to meet you Senritsu-dono."  
  
The woman blinked. "Dono? What does that mean?"  
  
At this it was Kenshin's turn to blink. Sanosuke simply stared at her. "You don't know?" He asked.  
  
Senritsu shook her head.  
  
"So you are not Japanese, at least you don't live here." Kenshin half-asked. They looked Japanese enough for him and they did speak fluent Japanese.  
  
"No. We live elsewhere and our culture differs from yours. We have adopted some of your culture, but we are still unfamiliar with some aspects. Dono, is it some kind of honorific like -sama?" Senritsu explained leaving their actual living place hidden. Kenshin noticed this, but chose to remain silent about it. Instead he answered her question.  
  
"Yes. It is one kind of honorific. Do you use -sama?"  
  
Senritsu nodded. "Yes, but only with the queen. She is the only one who deserves to be called with -sama. Other honorific we are not familiar with. But we have arrived, so perhaps we should concentrate on the matter at hand." Her eyes turned cold and her face deadly serious.  
  
They had stopped before a large warehouse.  
  
Saitou was speaking with Yuuki as they approached. They finished soon and Yuuki turned to Kenshin and Sanosuke.  
  
"In this building are six men with wings. I will handle their leader and my people will take care of the rest. If someone charges at you, dodge and run for cover. Father will take protect you until one of us comes to help." Sanosuke opened his mouth to protest when she looked at him and continued. "Don't argue with me. This is for your own good."  
  
Then she turned and walked to the door leaving a fuming Sano behind her.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" He muttered and Kenshin smiled.  
  
They followed Senritsu as they walked inside. The warehouse was larger than it had seemed from outside and even though the sun was hiding behind the clouds, enough light shone through windows to lighten the room. There were large wooden boxes on the floor.  
  
There was no one they could see.  
  
Yuuki walked almost to the centre before she stopped and shrugged of her cloak. "Hideki. Do you really want to play hide-and-seek now? Come out and face your punishment."  
  
Suddenly as if out of nowhere men appeared. Flying with wide black wings they created hostile shadows. One man flew forward before he like other landed. His wings were large and so was he. He was tall and muscular, yet not like Hiko. He was pale and his eyes were empty.  
  
"Hideki..." Yuuki whispered so silently that no one heard. Her voice was sad and resign tainted it. She knew what she had to do, why she had to do it and yet she was unwilling. She would have to return him to his kind only to kill him. He would die today and his blood would taint her hands.  
  
"Hideki!" Hiko yelled and threw aside his mantle. His black shirt was skintight and revealed his superior muscles. Light cast a shadow over his face and suddenly he looked like the messenger of death.   
  
The tall man didn't really seem to be too impressed. He gave Hiko just a quick look and then turned to look at Yuuki once again. "Stay out of this." He threw at Hiko with his eyes staring at Yuuki.  
  
"Be calm, father." Yuuki stated with a calm and chillingly cold voice. "This man will taste steel before this day is over." Her face was a mask of furious coldness. Her hold around the katana tightened. "He will pay. You take care of Himura and Sano." She continued and drew her blade. Hideki mimicked her actions.  
  
"Today I will accomplish my work." He stated flatly with cold voice.  
  
"The hell you will!" Yuuki bit out and pushed out her white wings. With a jump she pierced the air and her wings flapping she flew higher. "Let's finish this! Hideki!"  
  
He also jumped in the air and with him all six men in the room. Seeing this the women flew higher and positioned themselves between Yuuki and the men, still leaving room free between Yuuki and Hideki.  
  
"I don't think they will pay much attention to us... Could have brought Kaoru and Yahiko with us." Sanosuke said and threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Maybe, but I feel better knowing that they are safe elsewhere." Kenshin replied quietly.  
  
Saitou lightened a smoke, but kept his eyes fixed upon the flying people. There seemed to be going on something that was rubbing on Yuuki. She was getting redder and redder with anger with every passing moment.  
  
"That's it!" She suddenly screamed and that broke the stalemate. She flew forward and her people behind her.  
  
Swords clashed.  
  
Yuuki downed down and Hideki behind her. With a sudden spin she turned and answered his Ryuu-Tsui-Sen with Ryuu-Shou-Sen. Hideki had an advantage since he was coming down and had more strength and so Yuuki had to back down. She didn't manage that unscathed. She received a small cut just above her breast showing just how close he had gotten.  
  
She touched the wound and chuckled. Then her smile died down and a serious look once again replaced it. She flew higher and this time it was her that came from above.   
  
"Do you think that I came unprepared?!" She screamed. "Your poison won't be enough to kill me!"  
  
Hideki blocked her strike and left the exchange unscathed.   
  
"It won't need to. I am able to do it myself." He said and attacked again.  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke watched the scene with wide eyes. They fought on a whole another level. They moved and turned fast, they almost seemed to dance. It was a beautiful and deadly dance.  
  
The others were testing each other as well, but it seemed as if the women were only interested in keeping them away from Yuuki's battle.  
  
Yuuki was carefully analysing the situation in her head. Memories flashed in her head as the memories of her ancestors offered her roads to take. Her eyes moved and took all that happened in. Her mind-links with her people told her what they saw.  
  
But she was most concentrated on Hideki, the man before her. It was because of that, that she almost missed one of his men flying towards her friends. He was going to attack them. *No!*  
  
"Father!" She screamed and Hideki used the moment of her distraction to attack her again.  
  
Hiko noticed what was happening and run to cover them. His sword blocked the blow that may have very well killed Sano. The attacker was blown back by the sheer power of Hiko's muscles. He stared down at his enemy black wings flapping.  
  
"Hiko Seijurou. Do you really think you are worthy of the name?" The man said with disgust.  
  
"Do you think you are worthy of those wings?! You rebelled against the one who gave them to you!" Hiko yelled with anger and disgust back at him.  
  
"Don't you understand? A woman is not fit to rule!" The man landed before Hiko. He was dressed entirely in black and his huge wings only added to his threatening appear. Still Hiko didn't seem in the least impressed.   
  
"Their world has been ruled by a woman since their last king died thousands of years ago. Since they left the ground, they have been led a woman and no war has been sparked save the one you started. Here have been countless wars for power during their peace. Doesn't this speak for them? For her line?" There was a sharp edge in his voice and the man seemed to back down a bit before he gathered himself once more.  
  
"Women are controlled by their emotions. Hideki-sama lost Junsui-san only because Sora allowed her feelings control her."  
  
"And men bring forth wars and misery in their lust for power and control. Those wars claim many more lives than women emotions." Hiko countered. "Face it! You are just another weak man from the ground! Without Sora you would have never tasted the sky! And tell me, where is you wife?"  
  
This angered the man and he attacked Hiko who was barely able to hold him back. It was then that Kenshin finally fully understood what Yuuki had been trying to tell them. Even Hiko had some troubles and Kenshin had always viewed his master as an unbeatable. So this was their strength and what Yuuki had tried to protect them from.  
  
He knew that he would be able to fight against one of them and perhaps even win, but Sano had no such changes. They had been too stubborn, but luckily Kaoru and Yahiko at least were elsewhere.  
  
A sudden scream of pain broke him from his thoughts and he turned to look up. Hideki was holding his right side and he could see something liquid falling on the floor. Somehow it seemed that Yuuki had managed to hit Hideki and probably quite badly.   
  
Even though he hadn't watched their battle all the time, he had had the image that Yuuki was at a disadvantage. But now it seemed as if she were on top of things. They were too far for him to see if they had other wounds as well.  
  
They seemed to be having a pause in their battle. Why, Kenshin didn't understand. But he had already learned that there was much he didn't understand about these people.  
  
After noting that Hiko didn't need his help, he looked around to see if someone else did, but everything seemed to be under control. All the men beside Hideki and the one Hiko was fighting were already bound and under the watchful eyes of the women.  
  
Two of them flew closer and took Hiko's place in the battle. They quickly overpowered the black-winged man and then he was bound as well. Then he turned his attention back to Yuuki and Hideki, just in time to see Yuuki fly forward with incredible speed and hitting Hideki with Kuzu-Ryuu-Sen.  
  
He was barely able to block the most fatal hits. Then his strength seemed to end and he fell hitting the floor fast and hard. Yuuki followed immediately after and before Hideki could even stand up, she had swung her sword with both hands and cut of his wings, one after another. He screamed in pain and blood flowed from the little snags left on his back. After few seconds even the snags seemed to melt away into black liquid.  
  
Hideki breathed heavily and was obviously in great pains. It was now that Kenshin saw them more clearly and he noticed that Yuuki hadn't managed to leave the battle without wounds. Her neck was bleeding slightly, her cheek was reddish, the wound she had received already in the beginning had apparently stopped bleeding but the one next to it was still open. She moved a little stiffly which told that she had suffered other hits as well.  
  
She was now standing over the man and raised her sword when Kenshin suddenly understood what she was going to do and leaped forward.  
  
"You shall be punished with death!" Yuuki started to lower her hand when suddenly she was stopped.  
  
Kenshin took a firm hold of Yuuki's arm and stopped her strike. "You have already taken his wings! There is no need to take his life as well!" He yelled at Yuuki who stared at him with surprised look.  
  
"You don't understand Himura! This man is beyond--!" She started furiously only to be cut short.  
  
"Queen-sama!" A horrified yell came and Yuuki's eyes widened. She looked down to see a blade sticking out of her stomach, just a little bit below her heart. The blade was covered with her blood and suddenly an incredibly pain took over her. Her eyes looked at Kenshin with a clear message. "See?" They said to Kenshin. He let go of her arm. His eyes were wide as he stared at her.   
  
"The line... is broken... " Hideki said with a strained voice as Yuuki fell to her knees, her hands covering the wound. She coughed and blood came from her mouth. It dripped down her chin onto the floor. Her right hand clenched around her katana and she turned and with her last drop of power she pierced his heart with her katana, her mother's memento. He stared at her with victory in his eyes as life left him.  
  
Her katana dropped from her hand as she fell over. Blood flowed from her wound on her back and front. She cried out in pain and was hardly aware of strong arms holding her.   
  
"Yuuki!" Came a disheartened cry of a man who had already lost so much dear to him and could not bear losing it twice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 7.  
  
Continued in chapter 8.  
  
OhMyGod! *wide grin*  
  
The next chapter is the last in this series and it is called "Farewell".   
  
  
  
(I don't know if there were any HUGE warehouses in Japan at that time, but lets imagine that there were.)  
  
(I _hate_ writing fight scenes! They are so hard to write and it takes sooo long... sob)  
  
  
  
  
  
(btw. If someone has tried to contact me to my email address tiian@anime-genesis.com lately, sorry but I have been unable to access it. The site won't show!)  
  
The page cannot be displayed   
  
The page you are looking for is currently unavailable. The Web site might be experiencing technical difficulties, or you may need to adjust your browser settings.   
  
(sniff...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiian  
  
  
  
  
  
"The day that I'd actually be happy to get hugged by a man hasn't dawned yet. So don't jump around like that when you are near me."   
  
--Hiko Seijurou--  
  
LOL!  
  
I remember when I first saw this scene. I almost fell from my chair, I laughed so hard. I simply love the man! 


	8. Chapter 8: Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
  
  
Dome of Heaven -Hideki-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
¨Talking¨  
  
*Thinking*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8. Farewell   
  
  
  
  
  
Sing me a song  
  
Of your beauty  
  
Of your kingdom  
  
Let the melodies of your harps  
  
Caress those whom we still need  
  
Nightwish - Angels fall first  
  
From album Angels fall first  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuuki!" Hiko Seijurou cried out as he crouched beside her and pulled her body into his arms. Her eyes were open and she stared at the ceiling. She breathed heavily and blade pulsed with her heartbeat.  
  
After only a second of pause when all stopped in the room, life stirred again in Yuuki's people. One woman flew down with a small bottle. As she ripped her scarf lower they saw her to be Senritsu, the same woman Yuuki had introduced to them and they had talked to. She opened the bottle hastily and then laid it onto the floor.  
  
"We need to get her to a doctor." Kenshin said with a wavering voice. Once again a woman had suffered because of him and she would most likely die. It was his fault. To his surprise no one reacted to his words.   
  
"We need someone skilled to look at her!" He continued with a louder voice, almost shouting, trying to catch their attention. He had seen enough death to know that she would most probably die, but he would not give in so easily. Not while she was still alive and there was some hope.  
  
To his horror he saw Senritsu rip the sword from Yuuki's body. He gasped and attempted to leap to stop her when other woman came to block his path. "She is one of us, so leave her to us." The woman said firmly. She laid her hand on his chest. "We have cures your doctor's can only dream of. Just look." She took her hand back and gave him way.  
  
Kenshin stepped to look at what was happening. Senritsu had ripped Yuuki's clothes open and was now pouring whatever was in the bottle at her wound. Yuuki gasped and her back arched. Hiko was holding her gently and yet firmly in his arms.   
  
"Turn her." Senritsu said and Kenshin could hear her fear mixed with multiple other emotions in her voice. Hiko turned her over and she whimpered her voice pained. Senritsu poured the reddish black liquid on her back as well. Yuuki cried out and then went absolutely still and quiet.   
  
For some time the warehouse was completely silent, nothing was heard from inside or from outside. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.  
  
"That hurt!" The yell caused Kenshin to start. To his surprise Yuuki stirred in Hiko's arms and attempted to rise to her feet. "Now when I get my hands on that goddamn Himura..." She complained under her breath and stood up. She swayed a little and Hiko immediately rose to support her.  
  
"How can this be?" Kenshin heard Sanosuke whisper from behind him. The same thought plagued him as well. How?   
  
Hiko steadied Yuuki as she almost fell. "Easy now." He said gently.  
  
The same woman that had stopped Kenshin from approaching her spoke now. "Your wounds have healed, but the power to do so came from you. You are weak now." She said bluntly. "It will take some time before you will be completely well again Yuuki-sama."  
  
"Damn that Himura!" She complained. "Had he not messed things up, I would have left this room with minor cuts!" Her complaints were rather loud as were her curses. "There would have been no need to spill the blood of our people! My people!" She yelled, her breathing still uneven.  
  
"The blood was spilled a long time ago, Yuuki-sama. And each and everyone in this room would have been ready to bleed for you had there been a need for us. We are yours but at the same time you are ours. Never forget that." Senritsu smiled and laid a hand on Yuuki's shoulder. She smiled at her weakly.  
  
"I guess so." She whispered reluctantly and sighed.   
  
Yuuki lifted her hand and placed it upon the place her wound had been in. There was so sign of it, not even a scar. "I can feel them, you know. Even know after so many years... Their spirits..." She whispered and Kenshin was certain he had heard wrong.  
  
Whatever had been in that bottle, it had completely healed her. Every cut and wound seemed to have entirely disappeared. "How is this possible?" Kenshin asked. If there was a miracle cure that could cure anything, then many dying could be saved.  
  
Yuuki looked at him tiredly. "With pain, blood and death." She merely said and with Hiko standing by her ready to support her, she walked towards the bound men. Kenshin was certain that for a moment he could see pain and regret in her eyes before they became stern and hard.  
  
"You have broken our laws. You have committed crimes, which would easily gain you a death sentence. Yet, all I am going to do is take back what is ours." She held out her hand and Senritsu gave her own bloodied katana. "This is the end."  
  
Then she swung her blade and the first wing was cut. The man, whose it was, screamed and tried to pull free, but the women kept him still.  
  
One after another the men lost their wings. Some screamed for mercy and some cursed her name. Still she moved forward until all five men had lost their wings. Their wings turned into the same black liquid that Hideki's had.  
  
"What is ours has now been taken back." Yuuki said with a tired voice and suddenly Kenshin knew that she didn't want to be doing this. She didn't take any pleasure in their suffering even though he had a feeling that she had every right to.   
  
"Yuuki. We had an agreement." Saitou stepped forward and she nodded.   
  
"They are yours." She said and turned her back to the men and faced Saitou. "There isn't anything binding them to us anymore." She stated and Kenshin saw the horrified looks on the faces of the men.   
  
Some of them screamed after Yuuki, but she was already walking away and paid no attention to them. All of them had already hidden their wings and as they walked outside one of them had given Yuuki her cloak, which covered her dirty and bloody clothes.   
  
Saitou remained and stood guarding the prisoners. Kenshin nodded to him as they passed each other and Saitou smirked back.   
  
Sanosuke had remained behind Kenshin and picked something up from the floor.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin." Sanosuke said as he reached him.  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Look at what I found." Sanosuke held out one big black feather. "It must have belonged to one of them. I'll take this to the dojo and give to Yahiko and Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin nodded and Sanosuke put the feather into his pocket. Then they walked after Yuuki and Hiko. They stopped outside the warehouse and turned to Kenshin.  
  
"I want to thank you Himura." Yuuki said. "The message you sent to Kyoto helped us. We didn't know they were still alive. They were missing, but no one knew anything. No one wanted to know. Now their fate is settled."  
  
"Some of them were crying after you said that the connection was broken. Why?"  
  
"We are more deeply bound to each other than you are. In a way we are superior I guess. We don't think so, but they do." Yuuki hurried to explain at Sanosuke's frown.  
  
"We can fly. We have means to cure the deadliest diseases and wounds. There are many reasons. Yet we don't see ourselves as superior, we have never seen." Yuuki explained calmly. "We are merely... different. For the longest time a long time ago, we helped you all the time. Without anything asked in return. What we were given was death, pain and hate. An exile."   
  
More than anything she sounded sad. There was anger as well as hate, but sadness was the ruling emotion. She broke some distant memory and came to focus again.  
  
"It is time for us to leave." She said and her people started tightening their scarves and cloaks.  
  
"Could I ask one question?" Kenshin said as Yuuki was turning. She looked at him and pursed her lips.   
  
"Sure, but I may not answer it."  
  
"Have we met? I don't mean when you were a baby, but after that. You seem familiar." He asked and carefully studied her expression. First there was amazement, then a studying frown and finally a smile.  
  
"Perhaps." She said with a mysterious smile lightening her face and Kenshin had a feeling that her answer may not have been entirely truthful. Before he had a change to say anything more, she was already walking away. He didn't bother to run after her since he had a strange feeling that they may meet again in the future.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Sano asked as he and Kenshin were walking back to the dojo. Kenshin just shook his head. "Nothing of importance."  
  
They walked in silence except for when they met couple policemen on their way. Kenshin stopped to tell them that Fujita was waiting in a warehouse for backup. The men seemed familiar with the name judging by their suddenly pale faces. They rushed ahead.  
  
Sanosuke snorted and Kenshin smiled.  
  
A warm welcome was waiting for them at the dojo. Kaoru rushed ahead and almost struggled Kenshin with her hug. "Oroo..."  
  
Sanosuke laughed.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi-san came!" Kaoru said with a slightly flushed face after she had finally let go of him. Though she hadn't needed to. Kenshin had already sensed the silent man leaning against the dojo's wall. He stepped forward and nodded to Kenshin.  
  
"Himura."  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"Okina asked me to come." Aoshi said with his normal curt manner. "But it seems that I was not needed."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Nor were we. Thank you anyway. Can I offer you something? Tea, perhaps."  
  
Aoshi nodded and followed Kenshin's lead inside.  
  
Kaoru was about to follow him, when Sanosuke stopped her. Yahiko stopped as well to see what was happening. Sanosuke pulled something from his pocket. "I brought you this." And he handed the pitch-black feather to Kaoru. Her eyes widened as she stared at it.  
  
"It is beautiful." She said and showed it to Yahiko. He whistled.  
  
"Who is this from?" He asked and Sanosuke shrugged. "Dunno. It was on the floor. But I think it is from one of the women since the wings of the men turned to liquid when they were cut off."  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko stared at him. And in a moment Sanosuke found himself telling them everything that had happened from the moment they had left the dojo. Kaoru and Yahiko were a good audience and Sanosuke was tempted to exaggerate a little.  
  
  
  
Inside Kenshin was doing the same, but without exaggeration. Aoshi listened silently and occasionally sipped his tea. After Kenshin had reached the end, there was a silence in the room.   
  
"There is an old story that tells about such people." Aoshi finally said and Kenshin raised an eyebrow. Aoshi took a sip of the tea and seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"It is a children's story and I heard it once when I were a child. I don't remember it clearly, but according to it, the winged people help those in trouble. Don't know if it is true. It is an old story, rarely heard these days."  
  
Kenshin nodded. He had just opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.  
  
"Kenshin! Could you come here?" Kaoru yelled and Kenshin gave Aoshi an apologetic smile.   
  
"I need to go." He said and Aoshi nodded. "I'll come with you. There is a train that will soon depart for Kyoto." Both men stood up and left the building. Kenshin came to a startling stop at what he saw.  
  
Yuuki was standing in the garden. She had only one woman with her and her clothes had obviously been changed. They were similar but clean. Kenshin had had a feeling that they would meet again, but now so soon. As he looked more closely at her, he could see her weariness.   
  
"Himura." She said smiling, then her eyes travelled over to Aoshi and widened. A number of emotions flashed across her face before she settled for a smile. "There is something I forgot to give you." She stepped forward and pulled a small bag from her waist.  
  
"The thoughts of Hideki were far too consuming." Her smile was almost apologizing. She stopped right before him. She opened the bag and pulled out something that shone as sunlight hit it. She dropped the bag and straightened the pendant.   
  
The pendant was made of silver and had small diamonds embedded on it. The chain was thin and simple. The actual pendant was not. It was carefully and obviously skilfully made. A dragon with wings, red rubies as eyes and every single scale carefully made. Some bright diamonds shone from its scales. It was not big, the size of a child's palm.  
  
Kenshin stared at it and then at Yuuki, who smiled brightly at him.  
  
"This is what every master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu gets from us. You should have received it the day you mastered Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. We voice our acceptance with this." She took Kenshin's hand and placed it there.  
  
"Never lose this." She held Kenshin's hand for a moment before she pulled away.  
  
"Wait!" Kenshin yelled as he saw that she was leaving. "I can't take this." He said, but unknowingly to him, his fist tightened around it. Yuuki smiled. "That is exactly what Hiko, father, said. Although he had more reason than you. He had just killed his master and saw that as an award."  
  
Kenshin stared at her and remembered the pain filled moments when he had thought that he had killed Hiko. If they had came to him with this then... He would have thrown it back at them as meaningless piece of jewellery.   
  
"It is yours." She said with finality in her voice and after glancing at Aoshi for the last time, she turned and walked away. At the last moment possible, Kenshin yelled his thanks and she turned to give him a smile. While Kenshin simply stared at the pendant, Aoshi moved past him and after Yuuki. As he reached the gate, she and her companion had already disappeared.  
  
Kenshin shook himself back to reality and walked to Aoshi. When everyone else saw empty and cold face, he saw puzzlement.  
  
"What is it Aoshi?" Kenshin asked when Aoshi continued to stare at the empty road.  
  
"She looked like Misao." Aoshi answered after a while.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 8.  
  
End of Dome of Heaven -Hideki-.  
  
  
  
*The End*  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiian  
  
  
  
  
  
I am a mean person... Yep, yep, yep! *grin*   
  
  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to ALL those who reviewed this fic!  
  
  
  
Shuro, dynast, Sano, Gochan, icediamond, Sharai Darekin, Argentum Draco (in an arrogant way, yes), Angel of Ruins, nekonomiko, ghjules, MI, Dark Phoenix (Nightwish rules!), mi, chris (yes, there will be a sequel) and to Cat H (a little bit of Aoshi for you! *grin*).  
  
  
  
  
  
Hugs and kisses to you all! 


End file.
